Teenagers agents
by Fe Ferreira
Summary: Bella é uma agente muito renomada que trabalha em uma sessão especial do FBI. Ela foi designada a uma nova equipe e juntos terão que resolver um caso muito importante. Mas e se isso revirasse seu doloroso passado?
1. Prólogo

Prólogo

Eu tinha problemas com confiança, já deixei várias pessoas entrar na minha vida e acabaram me destruindo literalmente, mas eu tinha que lidar com outras pessoas e sabia que ia acabar confiando de novo, mas sentia muito medo. Tudo isso por causa do meu trabalho.

Olá meu nome é Isabella Swan, tenho 19 anos e sou uma agente do FBI, trabalhava numa sessão especial para jovens "espiões" ou seja lá como nos chamam, não querendo me gabar mas era uma das melhores dessa área, tudo por causa dos meus pais, ex-agentes do FBI, eles morreram tentando me salvar, mas isso não vem ao caso agora. Fui chamada para uma nova equipe. Dizem que eles eram ótimos também. Bom, isso era o que eu ia descobrir.

N/A: Entãooo galera faz bastante tempo que eu não posto nada, esta é uma nova fic, ela vai envolver bastante ação, romance, humor, enfim, espero que vocês gostem, devo ou não continuar?

Beijoos e volto logo ;**


	2. Capítulo 1

Esse começo é narrado por alguém que não está na história.

Capítulo 1- Nova equipe, nova vida

Marcus tinha acabado de colocar a pasta de arquivos, com as informações dos agentes, dentro de uma gaveta. E já verificava com Heidi se ela havia entrado em contato com os escolhidos, os melhores entre os melhores. A situação estava começando a piorar e logo a mídia já saberia, então a nova equipe precisava se conhecer e começar a trabalhar logo, até porque nem se sabia o que estava acontecendo.

Marcus Volturi era o chefe da sessão de agentes adolescentes e era um dos mais importantes e melhores agentes que o FBI já viu. Enquanto pegava sua maleta e alguns objetos de valor, Marcus já se encaminhava para o carro em direção a casa da nova equipe escolhida, era lá que eles iriam viver treinar, e tomara solucionar logo esse caso.

Assim que chegou Marcus olhou a hora, ainda faltavam trinta minutos para a hora marcada, mas gostava de chegar adiantado, ele foi para a garagem aonde havia alguns "assessórios" para ajudá-los, armas, bombas, tecnologia de primeira, tudo em suas mãos. Seu relógio apitou, avisando que já era hora de encontrar com sua nova equipe.

Subiu e foi para sala e lá já estavam cinco jovens, como sempre ela estava atrasada, mas Marcus ignorou e começou assim mesmo.

_ Boa tarde agentes.

_Boa tarde Agente Volturi. – Todos disseram em um único coro.

_ Bom, vejo que o sexto elemento do grupo ainda não chegou, mas vamos começar assim mesmo. Vamos às apresentações e logo direi sua missão.

Com um clique uma tela desceu em frente à lareira e as fichas dos agentes apareceram.

A primeira ficha a aparecer na tela foi a de Emmett McCarty, um grandão, musculoso de olhos castanhos claros, cabelos castanho escuros. Tinha uma cara de dar medo, mas se olhasse bem nos seus olhos daria para perceber uma certa simpatia e doçura.

_ Emmett McCarty, 21 anos, entrou para o FBI com 15 anos por influencia do seu pai, um ex-agente da CIA. Sua mãe é decoradora de ambientes. Especialidade: bombas. – Marcus deu uma rápida olhada para Emmett e mudou de ficha.

A segunda ficha a aparecer foi a de Rosalie Hale, uma loira alta, magra que com certeza passaria por modelo. Seus olhos azuis estavam em maior evidencia devido a sua blusa de mesma cor.

_ Rosalie Hale, 21 anos, entrou para o FBI com 16 anos, sem influencias próximas. Seu pai é um militar e sua mãe é médica legista. Especialidades: carros. Para ser mais especifico algo como piloto de fuga. - Assim como fez com Emmett, Marcus deu uma rápida olhada para Rosalie e prosseguiu.

A terceira ficha era do Jasper Hale, um loiro, de olhos azuis, quase a cópia de Rosalie, alto também, com expressões fechadas.

_ Jasper Hale, 21 anos, irmão-gêmeo de Rosalie, entrou para o FBI com 16 anos também, todas as seguintes informações são iguais as da agente Hale. Especialidade: computadores.- Marcus prosseguiu.

A quarta ficha era de Alice Cullen, baixinha, de cabelos morenos curtos e olhos verdes esmeralda, muito bonita também e quase não parava quieta no lugar.

_ Alice Cullen, 20 anos, entrou para o FBI quando tinha 15 anos, por influencia da mãe uma ex-delegada que hoje trabalha com decorações também, seu pai é um clínico geral. Especialidades: Detalhes, e pistas.

A quinta ficha era de Edward Cullen, alto, de cabelos bronze desgrenhados, olhos no mesmo tom de Alice, muito bonito assim como a irmã.

_ Edward Cullen, 20 anos, irmão- gêmeo de Alice, todas as informações seguintes procedem da mesma forma que a de Alice. Especialidades: Tudo. – Edward assumiu uma nova postura e quando Marcus clicou para a ficha seguinte a porta foi aberta e uma pequena figura vestida de preto e de capacete adentrou o local.

_ Peço desculpas pelo atraso, meu voo atrasou. – Ela tirou o capacete e seus longos castanhos cabelos caíram pelas suas costas, seus olhos vagaram pela sala e focaram Marcus.

_ Bem na hora da sua apresentação agente Swan. Depois dê uma olhada nas fichas..

_ Se me permite Sr. eu já olhei. – ela deu um pequeno sorriso e Marcus continuou olhando para tela que agora mostrava a ultima ficha.

A sexta e última ficha era de Isabella Swan, estatura mediana, morena cabelos compridos e ondulados, olhos de um tom chocolate.

_Isabella Swan, 19 anos, entrou para o FBI quando tinha 10 anos, entrou por influencia dos pais ex-agentes do FBI. Especialidade: Tudo. – todos olharam para Isabella ela era um tipo de lenda entre os mais jovens agentes, era muito boa no que fazia.

_Apresentações feitas, vamos a sua missão. –A tela sumiu e Marcus entregou uma pasta com informações para cada um. - Pessoas vêm sumindo em toda a parte do mundo, estando concentrada nos EUA, já foram 50 informadas, a imprensa ainda não sabe de nada e esperamos que não saibam tão cedo. O mais estranho disso tudo é que desapareceram com uma única pista, todas elas desapareceram perto da empresa, ou de uma filial do Dr. Aro Smith, um cientista muito ousado, mas muito inteligente. E tudo piora quando o próprio sumiu na última semana após viajar a negócios. Por hora vocês terão que se infiltrar na New York School como estudantes de intercambio do último ano, nessa escola estuda a filha de Smith, Jane, ela também está no último ano, portanto façam amizade com ela, ou se infiltrem na empresa de um outro jeito. Tomem cuidado não sabemos a gravidade disso. Estou confiando em vocês agentes. Vocês começam amanha. Só para avisar qualquer relacionamento senão profissional entre vocês não será bem aceito. Tenham um bom dia, qualquer dúvida sabem aonde me encontrar.

**Pov. Bella**

Marcus se retirou, eu tinha tanto respeito por ele. Após uns minutos de silencio, a baixinha, se eu não me engano Alice Cullen começou a falar.

_ Isso é tão divertido, vocês parecem tão... – cortei ela na hora.

_ Divertido? Não, isso não é nada divertido, pessoas tão sumindo quem sabe morrendo, hoje são cinquenta, mas e amanha? Cem, duzentas? Nada disso é divertido não chega nem perto disso. – me virei para subir, e quando já estava na ponta da escada, Rosalie falou.

_ Credo, a gente sabe que a situação não é engraçada ou divertida, Alice só se referiu a nossa equipe, a casa, não precisa ser tão fria e grossa desse jeito, sei lá eu por que.

_ Peço desculpas pelo meu jeito, mas eu sou assim e não adianta tentar mudar. E quanto a diversão – fui voltando lentamente até aonde eles estavam, todos me olhavam com expressões quase de medo, sem ser Rosalie que me olhava de forma arrogante.- Nada aqui é divertido, vocês acham mesmo que ficar solucionando casos é divertido? Salvar vidas é gratificante não divertido, até porque em muitas vezes você tem que matar outras pessoas para isso, e por mais que elas merecessem isso não torna nada melhor e divertido, portanto esqueçam a diversão, por experiência própria diversão mais trabalho não da certo. – me virei novamente e ainda escutei Rosalie murmurar.

_ Mal amada.

Ignorei e subi para o meu quarto, minhas coisas já estavam todas lá, deitei na cama e fechei os olhos deixando minha mente vagar. Queria que isso logo acabasse, não queria me envolver com ninguém e acabar quebrando a cara de novo. Isso já estava virando moda. Acho que eu tinha uma placa escrito: Traia minha confiança, eu não ligo. Mas todos estavam errados há alguns anos tomei essa nova posição de Bella que não liga, mas ninguém precisava conhecer a real Bella, e se dependesse de mim não iriam conhecer. A única coisa que me trouxe a essa equipe foi porque o Marcus disse que era muito provável que o assassino dos meus pais fosse quem estava comandando tudo, e eu queria vingança desde os meus 14 anos, quando tudo aconteceu, e se fosse por mim seria uma vingança bem lenta e doce. Ele que me aguarde. James.

N/A: Eaaaai? Gostaram? Demorei um pouco, mas esperava algum review. O que acham que tem que mudar hein? Reviews pleaseeeeee e volto logo. Terei alguns problemas para postar regularmente, pois estou no terceirão e tenho semana de provas e simulados, enfim postarei sempre que puder. E já aviso se eu não tiver nenhum review irei parar de postar a fic. Comentem nem que seja para dizer oi!

Beijoos e volto logo ;**


	3. Capítulo 2

Capítulo 2- Primeira missão

**Edward Pov.**

Confesso que fiquei um pouco assustado com o que a agente Swan tinha dito, realmente a Alice tinha dito o que não devia em hora imprópria, mas ela era assim, dizia as coisas sem pensar ia pela "empolgação" do momento, a agente Swan foi um pouco grossa com sua resposta, ela mesma admitiu. Apesar disso tudo tinha sentido uma certa atração pela _Isabella_, até seu nome combinava com sua aparência.

Quando ela adentrou a sala, parece que, sei lá, o ar ficou mais leve. Seus cabelos caíram em ondas nas suas costas assim que ela tirou o capacete e seus olhos estavam em um misto de preocupação e reconhecimento, ela parecia estar um pouco perdida por alguns segundos, mas retornou a sua postura logo em seguida, afinal ela era uma lenda, desde que entramos no FBI o referencial dado a nós era a grandiosa Isabella Swan, não via a hora de trabalhar com ela.

Eu já havia trabalhado com todos os presentes aqui na sala, menos com ela. Eu e Alice sempre trabalhávamos juntos, diziam que facilitava sei lá o o Emmett, trabalhamos há dois anos em Londres uma das primeiras missões em campo, ele realmente era o cara das bombas, em todos os sentidos. Já com a Rosalie e com o Jasper, trabalhamos há um ano na Tailândia, uma das missões mais difíceis da minha vida. E também confesso jamais tinha visto alguém dirigir tão rápido e tão bem quanto Rosalie e quanto ao Jasper, bem ele era um nerd, um gênio da informática, portanto não importava o que acontecia, ligado a sistemas e computadores, Jasper resolvia tudo. E eu sabia que ele tinha uma quedinha pela minha irmã, e minha irmã por ele, mas essa "regra" de apenas relacionamentos profissionais deixava tudo mais complicado.

Enfim, agora estávamos ao redor da mesa, todos em silêncio, a agente Swan já estava em seu quarto há quase uma hora eu acho.

_ Então- Emmett começou tentar quebrar o gelo. – como vai a vida, o que andaram fazendo esse tempo todo? – Emmett também já tinha trabalhado com Rosalie e Jasper.

_ Missões e mais missões. –Alice disse cabisbaixa. – Olha, eu sei que isso não vai ser divertido só queria começar a me entrosar com todo mundo, principalmente com ela, ela é minha referência de Agente, sempre falam que ela é "A" agente... – ela não terminou de falar apenas olhava para o vazio.

_ Relaxa Lice, não foi por mal, eu garanto. – falei me levantando e abraçando minha irmã anã. – Bom gente, eu sei que estamos nos divertindo um monte aqui – todos deram uma risadinha pela minha ironia descarada. – Mas é melhor irmos nos retirando e indo dormir, porque amanhã o inferno do "High School" começa de novo.

_ E eu achei que tinha me livrado disso. – Emmett disse se lamentando.

_ Nem me fala. – Rosalie comentou pensativa.

_ Eu gostava. – Quem disse isso? Acertou se disse Jasper.

_ Claro porque você é um nerd. – Rosalie falou isso, e todos riram.

Aproveitei a deixa e subi pro meu quarto. Pensei ter escutado passos acelerados, mas ignorei. Fui pro meu quarto que ficava no final do corredor e percebi que na porta de cada quarto tinha a inicial de cada um, meu quarto ficava de frente para o de Isabella e ao lado do Emmett. Entrei no meu quarto, já trancando logo em seguida, tinha gostado do quarto era simples, mas do meu jeito, todas as minhas coisas estavam em seu devido lugar, então fui tomar um banho e deitei logo em seguida. Ainda eram 19hrs, mas amanhã teria que acordar cedo e hoje tinha acordado as 04hrs e ainda tinha pego dois aviões para chegar aqui, ou seja, eu tava muito cansado, então apaguei com muita facilidade, não antes de ajustar meu despertador para as 05hrs, gostava de acordar cedo para treinar. Pensando no enigma que era a Isabella peguei no sono.

**Bella Pov.**

Depois de subir e tomar um banho, fiquei lendo algumas coisas sobre o caso, pesquisei sobre os desaparecimentos, e algumas outras coisas. Tava descendo pra comer alguma coisa, mas parei na escada quando eu escutei algumas vozes numa conversa desanimada, já ia subir de novo, quando reparei que a Alice estava falando de mim.

_ Missões e mais missões. –Alice disse meio desanimada – Olha, eu sei que isso não vai ser divertido só queria começar a me entrosar com todo mundo, principalmente com ela – revirei os olhos- ela é minha referencia de Agente, sempre falam que ela é "A" agente... – senti uma pontada de compaixão, sabia que eu não devia ter falado com ela daquele jeito, eu ia tentar mudar, mas isso era com o tempo, eu precisava conhecer um pouco deles primeiro, ou iria me fechar para sempre.

Subi pro meu quarto quando percebi que Edward estava subindo também, tranquei a porta e deitei pensando sobre como deveria agir, pensando nisso acabei adormecendo.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Meu despertador tocou as 04hrs e acordei num pulo, fiz a minha higiene matinal, peguei uma roupa confortável e desci para a sala de treinamento, lá tinha tudo que era possível, resolvi começar com o saco de areia, e só parei quando escutei algo caindo. Me virei e vi que Edward estava ali juntando uns pesos que ele tinha derrubado.

_ O que você tá fazendo aqui? – perguntei meio alterada.

_ Eh.. Bom dia, eu costumo treinar de manhã, desculpa ter te atrapalhado. – ele disse com certo receio.

_ Ok, não foi nada. – me virei e voltei a socar o saco de areia.

_ Hey você é boa nisso. – Edward disse numa tentativa de quebrar o gelo, indo para esteira e começando a correr em seguida.

_ Obrigada. – disse tentando não ser grossa, se era possível.

Depois treinamos em pleno silêncio, eu fiquei até umas 06hrs30min, Edward continuou lá até não sei que horas. Fui pro meu quarto tomei um longo banho e me vesti. Arrumei minha bolsa, prendi meu cabelo em um coque bagunçado e desci para tomar café, já eram 07hrs30min e as aulas começavam as 08hrs30min. Todos já estavam lá menos o Edward.

_Bom dia. – disse tentando ser simpática.

_ Bom dia. – todos me responderam com desânimo. E Rosalie com certo desprezo.

Sentei na mesa comendo qualquer coisa. Eles conversavam algumas coisas aleatórias, deixei minha mente vagar, e só voltei a me concentrar quando Edward chegou à cozinha.

_ Bom dia galera. – ele disse um tanto animado.

_ Bom dia.- todos responderam, é claro que bem mais animados do que quando responderam a mim.

Todos voltaram a conversar e deu a hora de irmos para a escola. Alice entrou em um volvo prata que o Edward dirigia. Jasper entrou numa BMW vermelha que Rosalie dirigia e Emmett foi em seu enorme Jipe verde militar, então subi na minha moto dei a partida e como sempre acelerei o máximo que podia deixando o vento levar meus pensamentos, cheguei no colégio antes de todos. E então quando todos já estavam na escola fomos à secretaria pegar nossos horários.

A história criada era a seguinte: Todos haviam vindo de Londres as famílias eram conhecidas, Alice e Edward Masen, Jasper e Rosalie Whitlock, e por fim Isabella e Emmett Brandon. Trocamos o sobrenome para nossa segurança.

Pegamos nossos horários e vi que minha primeira aula era matemática com a Rosalie, legal – ironia total.

_ Gente, lembrem-se nosso foco é Jane Smith, ou seja, deem um jeito de se tornarem amigos dela, ou de conquistar ela sei lá- disse olhando para os garotos.

_ Só se ela for gata. –Claro que foi o Emmett.

_ Se você for meu irmão, vai ter que aprender a não falar besteiras. –todos deram uma risadinha. E dispersaram cada um para sua sala, eu e Rosalie fomos caladas durante todo o percurso.

Atraímos olhares em todos os lugares e não foi diferente quando chegamos à sala, no mesmo momento em que o sinal tocou. Assovios e comentários forem se espalhando e aumentando enquanto eu e Rosalie caminhávamos em direção as duas mesas vagas uma ao lado da outra, nos sentamos e logo em seguida uma garota com uma blusa- que eu acho que era pra ser um vestido- branca e bem colada, cabelos loiros lisos, soltos caindo até metade das suas costas, tinha a pele pálida e olhos azuis muito ressaltados pela maquiagem.

_ Olá garotas, meu nome é Jane Smith – eu e Rosalie nos olhamos disfarçadamente. – Vocês são novas aqui então vou falar as regras. Não se metam comigo, não queiram me tirar do poder, eu sou a rainha aqui, e por fim não queiram ficar com quem EU estou a fim, isso inclui os gatinhos que vieram com vocês, principalmente o de olhos verdes. – ela disse numa rápida referência ao Edward óbvio. - Façam o que eu mando e não terão problemas. – Ela se virou e saiu rebolando.

_ Vadia. – eu e Rosalie dissemos na mesma hora. Nos olhamos e rimos pela coincidência, parei assim que vi que estava me deixando levar pelo clima colegial, de novo.

O sinal bateu e fui para a aula de geografia, infelizmente não tinha ninguém conhecido, eu sei que não queria ser amiga de ninguém agora, mas pelo menos eu não seria a única nova na sala. As aulas passaram lentamente, tive uma aula com o Emmett e logo depois o sinal do intervalo tocou. Nos sentamos todos na mesma mesa.

_ E ai descobriram algo da tal Smith? – Edward perguntou meio aflito.

_ Ela tá na classe de matemática junto comigo e com a Rosalie, ela já deixou bem claro que é ela quem manda aqui, e não quer que ninguém se meta com ela. – falei com certo desprezo ao me lembrar da garota.

_ E ela gostou de vocês três, então cuidado, principalmente você Edward. – Rosalie disse apontando para os garotos.

_ Eu acho melhor a gente seguir ela gente. – Alice disse se aproximando. - Eu escutei uma conversa dela no banheiro com outra garota. A menina perguntou se ela ia "lá" de novo hoje e ela respondeu que era perigoso, mas que já tinha prometido para "ele".

_ Quem será?- perguntei mais pra mim do que pra todos. – É o seguinte, é bem provável que tenhamos alguma aula com ela então deem um jeito de botar um rastreador nela - tirei minha "carteira" da bolsa, lá estavam pequenos assessórios. – Aqui tem um pra cada, os garotos tem vantagem, portanto – me direcionei a eles- deem em cima dela, quando ela se aproximar coloquem em algum lugar que ela não vai tocar ou trocar por exemplo o celular, ela sempre tá com ele aposto, meninas finjam que esbarraram acidentalmente, melhor ainda seria se ela deixasse o celular cair, depois acho que o Jasper pode localizar ela não é?

_ Claro. – Jasper respondeu com certo orgulho e pensei ter ouvido Alice suspirar.

O sinal do intervalo tocou avisando que teríamos que voltar para aula. Minha aula era de inglês agora. As aulas passaram um pouco mais rápidas que as primeiras, e não tive nenhuma aula com alguém do pessoal, até a última aula de biologia que tinha Edward como parceiro.

Cheguei na sala e ele já estava lá sozinho com um lugar vago ao seu lado, me sentei lá e discretamente perguntei se ele havia tido sucesso em nossa primeira missão. Ele disse que não e não sabia do resto, estávamos esperando o professor quando Jane entrou na sala, vindo diretamente para a nossa mesa. Olhei para o Edward e ele entendeu o recado.

Discretamente Edward pegou seu rastreador e eu o meu e ficamos segurando. Jane se sentou em nossa mesa e começou a puxar papo com Edward e bom já no "papel" Edward deu conversa para ela que falava sem parar até que ela tocou no nome do seu pai e da empresa dele, voltei a prestar atenção e numa tentativa de chamar atenção ela falou que tinha acesso a tudo, já que Edward tinha dito que achava tudo fascinante. Resolvi que era hora de agir senão o professor iria chegar e não iriamos conseguir, me levantei vendo que seu celular estava em cima da mesa, derrubei "sem querer".

_ Sua burra. – nossa quanta gentileza.

_ Ah meu Deus, me desculpa, como sou desastrada, pode deixar que eu junto. – disse revirando os olhos internamente.

_ Mas é claro que você vai juntar, sua ... – o professor entrou na sala e tratei de juntar seu celular colocando o rastreador que era minúsculo atrás da bateria, coloquei tudo no lugar e entreguei a ela o mais rápido possível.

_ Desculpa mesmo.

_ Tudo bem sua pata, da próxima vez fica longe. Tchau gatinho. – ela disse piscando para o Edward e foi rebolando para seu lugar.

_ Tudo bem gente vamos para os seus lugares, desculpem o atraso...

_ Conseguiu?- Edward perguntou ansioso.

_ Claro que sim.

Não falamos mais nada, e esperamos o sinal bater, como hoje não tínhamos aula a tarde, fomos para o estacionamento encontrando o pessoal lá.

_ Alguém conseguiu? – Rosalie perguntou.

_ Conseguimos, Edward distraiu ela e eu consegui colocar no celular dela. Agora a gente tem que ir, o Jasper tem que ficar de olho nela, se ela se mexer nós saberemos. – todos assentiram.

_ Ah e eu descobri que ela tem acesso à empresa do pai dela.

_ Como você descobriu isso? – Alice perguntou.

_Jogando todo meu charme e beleza nela. - Edward respondeu rindo. – Eu disse que me interessava pelos negócios do pai dela ai ela falou. Ela disse que tem um crachá e me mostrou, ela tinha deixado no bolso da calça, pelo menos naquela hora.

_ Isso eu não vi. – eu disse olhando para o Edward.

_ Foi quando você tava juntando o celular do chão.

_ Hum. Bom, já sabemos nossa próxima missão. – logo em seguida fomos para casa.

Chegamos lá e Jasper começou a trabalhar, fui trocar de roupa e acho que as meninas fizeram a mesma coisa, ficamos duas horas na expectativa e finalmente Jane se mexeu ela ainda estava na escola, acho que era ensaio das líderes de torcida, ela era a capitã se eu não me engano. Ela estava indo para parte mais afastada da cidade. Então pegamos nossos carros e fomos até onde ela havia parado.

Era uma mansão abandonada em uma rua abandonada, mas a música que tocava ali poderia ser ouvida há alguns quilômetros, deixamos o carro um pouco mais longe e fomos para frente da casa, entramos sem problema algum. Ali tinham muitos jovens dançando conforme a batida da música e bebendo também e acho que vi alguns se drogando acho que teríamos alguns problemas nesse local. Nos olhamos e começamos a procurar Jane, não foi difícil encontra-la já que mesma estava bebendo, dançando animadamente e tinha acabado de se agarrar com um cara que devia ser uns dez anos mais velho que ela e tudo isso no meio da pista, aonde agora se formava um pequeno circulo em volta.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**N/A:** Entãão gente linda do meu coração, desculpa a demora, mas tava em semana de provas e tinha que estudar né, então o que acharam do cap? O que mais gostaram? Confesso que quase exclui a fic com os comentários que recebi, já que não recebi nenhuma review totalmente positiva, mas como toda a crítica é bem-vinda e acredito que as críticas servem para melhorar, resolvi continuar. Já para esclarecer, a fic já está toda planejada, já sei o que vai acontecer no último capítulo, então "não se preocupem", tudo está na minha cabeça. A fic terá um enredo meio fictício, então quem não gosta já sabe. Não tenho beta, pois prefiro trabalhar sozinha, então se tiver algum erro me desculpem, sempre olho umas vinte vezes antes de publicar, mas ainda alguns leitores viram erros então me desculpem, acho que por enquanto era só isso, se tiverem dúvidas só me mandar uma review. O próximo capítulo sairá apenas quando tiver mais reviews.

Agradeço a _**danda jabur**_ e a _**Line Masen**_ , suas críticas foram acatadas e já estou providenciando para melhorar minha fic.

Beijoos e volto logo ;))


	4. Capítulo 3

Capítulo 3- Quebrando a "bolha" da confiança

Assim que a encontramos, nos olhamos e eu então falei:

_ Vamos nos separar ok? Vamos em duplas para ela não desconfiar, vamos tentar levar ela para um lugar mais reservado. – todos assentiram, e antes que eu pudesse fazer algo, Jasper e Alice, Rosalie e Emmett saíram dançando por perto, já estava desconfiada do climinha que rolava entre eles, principalmente entre Jasper e Alice. Rosalie e Emmett eram mais discretos, quer dizer Emmett ficava secando Rosalie o tempo todo, mas enfim. Edward me olhava meio... nervoso? Olhei para ele que logo em seguida estendeu sua mão para mim, a peguei e fomos dançar mais perto de Jane.

A música que tocava era bem agitada, e eu ainda não tinha reconhecido qual era. Enquanto dançávamos olhávamos para os lados em busca de algo, e as coisas estavam piorando a maioria aqui era menor de idade e estavam bêbados e drogados, sendo que eram quatro horas da tarde. Teríamos que fechar esse lugar.

Olhei para Edward e como se lesse meus pensamentos ele disse:

_ Esse lugar aqui infringe muitas leis, temos que evacuar o local e dar ordem de prisão ao dono disso aqui.

_ Com toda a certeza, mas por enquanto vamos nos focar em Jane, até porque muitos daqui são da escola, se nós fecharmos o local eles vão nos reconhecer, temos que chamar o FBI depois que conseguirmos o que queremos. – ele assentiu e vi algo um tento inesperado. Rosalie e Emmett se agarravam animadamente. – Eles não perdem tempo né?- apontei para aonde eles estavam, e vi Edward abrir sua boa em um pequeno "o" de surpresa.

_ Esses dois nunca foram muito certos mesmo. – ele disse rindo.

_ Pelo jeito regras não são o forte deles. – disse rindo também.

_ Você devia rir mais, seu sorriso é lindo. – corei instantaneamente, Edward realmente havia dito aquilo pra mim?

_ Obrigada. – disse abaixando a cabeça. As garotas se aproximaram, e Edward se afastou indo em direção aos garotos.

_ A gente tem que agir rápido senão daqui a pouco ela vai embora. –Alice disse, e assentimos logo em seguida. Procuramos por ela e vi que ela estava no bar esperando uma bebida. Apontei discretamente para as garotas e fui até lá.

_Me vê uma água, por favor. – falei ao garçom, que assentiu e se virou, no mesmo instante chegou a bebida que Jane esperava, ela olhou para o lado e me viu.

_ Você é a aluna nova não é? É sim – ela nem esperou a resposta e começou a falar direto. – Se você está aqui o gatinho dos olhos verdes também está aonde ele tá hein? – ela disse se virando e procurando pelo local. Aproveitei e peguei na pequena bolsa que eu tinha trago, um pouquinho de sonífero, a gente precisava do crachá, e ela não podia saber que era a gente quem tinha pego. Ela pegou a sua bebida e virou de uma só vez, o efeito era quase instantâneo então, ela cambaleou e eu olhei para Rosalie que estava perto, e levamos ela para o banheiro.

_Calma Jane é só um mal-estar, você vai ficar bem, vamos sentar um pouquinho. – Rosalie disse com certa ironia.

Chegamos no banheiro, nos certificando de que não tinha ninguém lá, e trancamos em seguida. Jane já estava apagada, então enquanto Rosalie olhava o celular da garota, eu olhava a bolsa que estava com ela, achando o crachá sem grandes dificuldades. Descobrimos através das mensagens em seu celular que ela vinha aqui quase todo dia, para se encontrar com um cara, provavelmente aquele que ela estava agarrada, o que explicaria a conversa de Jane com a outra garota que Alice tinha ouvido na escola.

Nós duas saímos do banheiro, nos reunimos com o resto do pessoal, mostramos o que tínhamos pego e saímos, chamando o FBI logo em seguida, tinham muitos alunos da nossa escola ali, e não seria nada legal eles nos reconhecerem, e aquele lugar precisava ser fechado, como já tinha dito a Edward.

Fomos para casa, e Jasper começou a trabalhar no celular, ver o que tinha lá. Subi, troquei de roupa e fui treinar. Edward já estava lá, junto com o Emmett, e pude reparar melhor nele. Os dois conversavam animadamente, então não fui vista, Edward foi trocar de camisa e pude reparar ainda mais na beleza de Edward Cullen. Seus olhos verdes esmeralda continham um brilho espetacular, seus cabelos bronze totalmente desalinhados, ficavam mais bagunçados ainda, pois ele não parava de passar a mão desajeitadamente, e bom ele tinha um corpo simplesmente divino.

Voltei a realidade, entrei na sala sendo seguida por Rosalie, corri um pouco na esteira, e fui treinar meus tiros. Edward e Emmett ainda conversavam, e Rosalie pegava algumas ferramentas, não demorou muito ela se retirou, sendo seguida por Emmett que estava literalmente babando por ela. Ri com isso e comecei a praticar. Parei quando a arma descarregou e vi que Edward agora estava do meu lado, ele não disse nada e agradeci mentalmente por isso, não conseguia mais manter a pose de durona na frente de ninguém, principalmente na dele, totalmente o oposto do que eu disse que faria.

_ Você vai amanhã na empresa do Aro? – Edward perguntou com certa curiosidade, enquanto pegava uma arma.

_ Sim, só preciso de alguém que venha comigo, para dar cobertura, apesar de que o crachá da Jane só dá passe para uma pessoa.

_ Eu posso ir com você. – olhei para ele no mesmo instante, eu não sabia o que estava havendo, mas senti uma forte conexão entre Edward e eu, ainda mais quando nos olhamos profundamente nos olhos.

_ Obrigada. – disse olhando para frente tentando me recuperar. Descarreguei mais uma vez minha arma, ainda não tinha terminado meu treinamento, mas não conseguia ficar sozinha com Edward, não mais, e eu nem sabia o porquê, então coloquei a arma ao lado e disse ao Edward que ia descansar.

Tomei um banho e fui fazer meu relatório do dia, evitei elogiar descaradamente meus colegas, apesar de que ainda não dava para descobrir se eles eram ou não bons, mas não duvidava mais de nada.

Desci para comer algo e vi que todos, inclusive Edward, estavam ao redor da mesa conversando animadamente.

_Olá Bella! – Alice disse e gostei de ouvir meu apelido.

_ Olá. – sorri amigavelmente e me sentei ao lado da Rosalie. – Olha me desculpem por eu ter tratado vocês daquela forma quando eu cheguei, é só que minhas últimas experiências de equipes não foram as melhores, e eu precisava saber se poderia confiar em vocês, mas algo me diz que posso sim. – falei despejando tudo de uma só vez. – Eu só peço um pouco de paciência comigo, faz algum tempo que não trabalho em equipe, e preciso me acostumar novamente. – olhei para todos os rostos, e eles me olhavam meio.. assustados? Nervosos? Não sabia definir.

_ Óhh! Sabia que você era legal. – Alice, é claro, disse vindo me abraçar, por instinto a abracei de volta, rindo. Por instinto, também, olhei para Edward, que me olhava com um divino sorriso torto.

_ Você pode nos contar sua história? – Emmett pediu mais parecendo uma criança.

_ Er... – na hora que ia começar a falar uma tela desceu na frente da lareira na sala e a imagem de Marcus apareceu, fomos todos para lá e ele começou a falar.

_ Boa noite agentes!

_ Boa noite Sr. Volturi! – dissemos todos juntos.

_ Bom, primeiro quero parabenizar a todos pela missão de hoje, ouvi muitos elogios, e sei que estão começando muito bem. Só vim para lhes relembrar do relatório que tem de fazer diariamente. Continuem assim agentes, boa noite! – Marcus sumiu e a tela subiu.

_ Bem, acho que temos que fazer nosso plano para amanhã não é? – falei olhando para todos, e assim voltamos para a cozinha, Jasper tinha conseguido uma planta da empresa do Aro, então a colocamos em cima da mesa e eu comecei a falar. – Bom, o crachá da Jane nos dá somente um passe, e eu me disponibilizo a ir, mas preciso de outra pessoa para me dar cobertura, e bem Edward já se adiantou e ele irá comigo, mas precisamos de um plano para os dois poderem entrar.- todos assentiram e eu pensei ter visto Alice e Rosalie se olharem de forma um tanto estranha. – Jasper você tem que monitorar Jane, pegamos o celular dela, mas Rosalie conseguiu colocar o rastreador atrás do seu dente, acho que assim poderemos ter ela sempre ao nosso alcance. Edward, você e eu vamos após a escola, temos de nos certificar que não estamos sendo seguidos.

_Posso olhar o crachá? – Jasper perguntou já fuçando o computador.

_ Claro. – respondi já pegando o crachá no meu bolso. – Aqui. Então, como eu falava...

_Desculpa Bella, mas temos um problema. – Jasper disse.

_ Qual? – perguntei já pensando em outros planos.

_ Esse crachá só dá passe para Jane.

_ Merda. – sussurrei, escutei alguns murmúrios do pessoal, mas tava pensando em outro plano. Até que ele veio facilmente. – Ok, tive outra ideia. Edward amanhã na aula você vai dar conversa para Jane, deixe ela pensar que você gosta dela, e peça discretamente para ir até a empresa do pai dela, diz sei lá que você acha tudo muito interessante e que gosta de garotas inteligentes, algo assim, ela vai querer provar que é inteligente e vai mostrar a empresa pra você, entre com ela e a desafie para entrar na sala do Aro, fale algo do tipo "sabe eu queria uma coisa, mas acho que você não pode" ela vai ficar curiosa e depois que você falar ela vai te mostrar a sala, é por lá que vamos começar. Jasper você tem que desligar a câmera na hora que entrarmos na sala, ou melhor, não desligue, paralise a imagem, para nas telas de segurança continuar tudo normal, você consegue?

_ Sabe me irrita vocês acharem que eu não sou capaz. – nós todos rimos.

_ Ok. Então, Edward sua parte termina aqui.

_ E você? – ele perguntou indeciso.

_ Eu vou pela tubulação, até a saída de ar da sala do Aro, quando vocês chegarem lá, eu desço de um modo sutil que apague a Jane.

_ Sutil? – Rosalie perguntou divertida.

_ Bem sutil. – disse rindo. – Depois verificamos a sala, se não tiver nada lá, vamos as principais salas, ai Jasper você será nossos olhos e ouvidos.

_ Com prazer.

_ Então acho que é isso, podem ir fazer seus relatórios que eu vou terminar umas coisas aqui. Ah, no intervalo da aula amanhã temos que colocar o crachá no armário da Jane, alguém sabem qual é?

_ Eu sei qual é pode deixar comigo Bella. – Rosalie disse pegando da minha mão, e fiquei feliz por ela também estar me chamando pelo apelido, todos subiram em seguida.

Terminei de verificar a planta e subi também, enviei meu relatório e deitei, ajustando meu relógio para o mesmo horário que havia acordado hoje. E simplesmente apaguei.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Edward Pov.**

Ok. Ela estava bagunçando meus pensamentos, minha mente e meu coração. Bella. Só seu nome, ou seu apelido que Alice dera, já fazia meu coração dar um pulo, piegas eu sei, mas ela fazia eu me sentir assim. Meu despertador tocou, mais cedo que ontem, e foi com o mesmo pensamento que fui dormir, que eu acordei.

_Isabella Swan_. Isso tava começando a ficar sério, conhecia a garota a dois dias e já me sentia desse jeito. Eu nem podia acreditar que ontem falei aquilo sobre o sorriso dela, tudo bem ele era lindo demais, mas falei sem pensar e acabei deixando ela sem graça.

Tomei um banho, coloquei uma roupa confortável, e desci e assim como ontem Bella já treinava socando o saco de areia.

_ Bom dia. – falei me aproximando lentamente.

_ Bom dia. – ela disse calmamente, e voltou ao que estava fazendo, fui para o seu lado socando o outro saco de areia.

_ Sabe sua declaração de ontem deixou minha irmã muito feliz. – era verdade, Alice tinha se recuperado da decepção. Bella tinha sido sincera e eu fiquei feliz com aquilo.

_ Hmm, achei que devia explicar minhas mudanças repentinas de humor. – apenas assenti e por uns minutos só o barulho dos socos era ouvido. Até que tive uma ideia.

_ Hey, que tal se nós treinarmos luta de verdade – falei sorrindo. Ok minha ideia era louca, mas ia ser divertido.

_ Como assim? – ela perguntou com um olhar divertido.

_ Vamos lutar eu e você. – falei sorrindo torto para ela. A ideia era louca, porque ela era muito boa lutando, já tinha visto vídeos de referencia, mas queria me aproximar dela, de alguma forma, fazer ela se soltar ainda mais.

_ Você quer isso mesmo?- ela disse já sorrindo.

_ Claro.

A gente foi para o tapete que tinha no meio da sala de treinamento e começamos. Bella era rápida, e apesar de pequena era forte. Ela era muito boa, por sorte meu treinamento não era fraco, então lutamos de igual para igual. Até a hora em que ela me enganou. Eu segurei seus braços nas suas costas, mas ela foi mais rápida, pisou no meu pé, por instinto eu soltei seus finos braços, então ela me deu uma cotovelada e em seguida um chute no rosto, cai no chão meio tonto. Tudo bem essa doeu.

_ Eu perguntei se você queria mesmo. – ela disse rindo parando a minha frente. Estiquei minha mão para ela, que pegou no mesmo instante. – Ainda quer continuar? – Assenti. – Tudo bem então, você é persistente.

Continuamos a lutar por algum tempo, nós dois ganhamos várias vezes, tudo bem ela mais que eu, mas tudo certo, ela tava saindo daquela "bolha" de confiança e isso bastava. No fim da última luta, que ela ganhou é claro, Bella se jogou no chão ao meu lado.

_ Tudo bem eu to bem cansada agora. – ela falou ofegante. – Que horas tem? – olhei para trás aonde tinha um relógio.

_ 07hrs. Temos que nos arrumar.

_ Ahh. Tudo bem vamos. – nos levantamos e fomos rindo, ela tirando com a minha cara porque tinha ganho de mim mais vezes, e quando passamos pela cozinha o resto do pessoal estava tomando café, tinham acabado de acordar provavelmente e ainda não estavam prontos. Eles nos olhavam de uma forma bem maliciosa. E é claro que Emmett tinha algo a dizer sobre aquela situação.

_ Hmmmm, onde estavam até agora, hein? Acordam cedinho, sem fazer barulho, e aparecem só agora suados e ofegantes, o que estavam fazendo ann? – Emmett levantou sua sobrancelha de modo divertido, Bella corou até o ultimo fio de cabelo, mas consegui salvar a situação.

_ Nada demais Emm, aliás, não somos você e Rosalie. – todos riram, a não ser Emmett que perdeu a fala e Rosalie que me fuzilava. Bella riu me olhando e agradecendo com um leve aceno de cabeça. Subimos e foi cada um para seu quarto.

Tomei um longo banho, coloquei uma roupa básica, baguncei meus cabelos ainda mais e desci para tomar café, Bella e Jasper estavam lá conversando, então só me sentei e comi em silencio, todos estavam prontos as 07hr45min então, como ainda estava muito cedo ficamos na sala conversando.

_ Bella é melhor você ir com o Edward hoje. – Alice disse olhando para ela.

_ Mas a minha moto. –ela disse um tanto triste.

_ É melhor Bella, porque depois vocês tem que ir para empresa do Aro, Edward combina um horário com Jane, vocês vão até a empresa Bella vai se infiltrando pela tubulação e você espera Jane na frente da empresa. – Rosalie disse fazendo tudo parecer simples.

_Eu não quero deixar minha moto, por favor, deixa eu ir com ela. – ela disse fazendo biquinho para as meninas, ficando muito sexy.

_ Bella, Bella, essa técnica foi aperfeiçoada por mim, então não vai funcionar. – Alice disse rindo. - Vocês vão com o carro do Edward e a gente vai com o da Rosalie, e sem discussão, vamos que já são 08hrs. – Bella derrotada deixou seu capacete no sofá e foi se arrastando em direção a porta, entrou no meu volvo em silêncio e colocou o cinto.

_ Hey, eu não dirijo tão mal assim vai. – disse tentando fazer ela rir.

_ É que eu não gosto de deixar minha moto. – ela disse fazendo um biquinho ainda mais sexy.

_ Bella você ainda vai me matar. - disse num sussurro.

_ O que?- merda ela escutou.

_ Eu disse que você ainda vai se matar na moto. Sabe elas são perigosas. – olhei para frente não querendo saber se a desculpa havia colado.

_ Claro que não, isso é só pra quem não sabe andar. – soltei um suspiro, essa foi por pouco.

O resto do caminho foi tranquilo, conversamos sobre varias coisas, e finalmente chegamos ao colégio junto com o resto do pessoal. Ficamos conversando no estacionamento até o sinal tocar, o assunto do momento era o fechamento da "casa de festas" que tinha rolado ontem, todos estavam inconformados. Fui para a minha primeira aula que era de inglês com o Jasper. As aulas passaram se arrastando até o intervalo, tinha tido história com a Alice e geografia com ninguém, também não tinha tido nenhuma aula com Jane. No intervalo conversamos normalmente e Bella me lembrou de falar com a Jane, e Rosalie disse que já havia colocado o crachá no armário dela.

O sinal tocou, nos fazendo retornar as aulas, agora tinha física com a Rosalie, passou bem lentamente, até que o sinal tocou, era espanhol, caminhei até a sala e Bella estava lá, sorri ao vê-la, não sabia que teria essa aula com ela. Já ia me sentar, ao lado de Bella, quando ouvi aquela voz enjoativa da Jane se aproximando, olhei discretamente para Bella e ela assentiu.

_ Oi gatinho. – ela disse se sentando na minha mesa.

_ Olá gata. – falei piscando para ela. O professor novamente colaborou não chegando à sala. – Sabe, eu tava pensando, talvez a gente pudesse sair qualquer hora.

_ Seria maravilhoso. - ela disse se aproximando e vi Bella revirar os olhos.

_ Você tá livre hoje? Pensei se você poderia me levar à empresa do seu pai e depois a gente podia pegar um cinema.

_ Porque você quer ir lá na empresa?

_ Por que – peguei sua mão – eu adoro esse tipo de negócio, e você é uma garota inteligente, achei que poderia me ensinar alguma coisa. - falei me inclinando.

_ Com toda a certeza. – ela disse piscando de modo vulgar. Escutei Bella bufar em sinal de reprovação.

_ Então depois que acabar a aula eu vou deixar meu carro em casa e nos encontramos na empresa logo em seguida pode ser?

_ É claro que sim. -O professor chegou e começou a aula.

_ Uau, achei que ia agarrar ela aqui mesmo – Bella sussurrou irritada.

_ Só estou fazendo meu trabalho. –disse sorrindo para ela.

_ É claro que sim. – ela disse, imitando a voz da Jane, virando para frente e me ignorando, ela tava com ciúmes? Ri com esse pensamento, querendo que ele fosse verdade tentei prestar atenção na aula, o que foi inútil. O sinal tocou e segui para outra aula que tinha sozinho. Passou rápido, quando eu vi o sinal já estava tocando anunciando o fim das aulas da manhã, e tínhamos duas a tarde, mas hoje iriamos matar as aulas, fui para o estacionamento e com cuidado para Jane não ver que Bella estava comigo, nos despedimos da galera e fomos. Bella pulou para o banco de trás sem dar explicações.

_ Não olha pra trás. – assenti e me assustei quando ela tirou a blusa revelando seu sutiã vermelho, perdi o controle do carro imaginando como ela seria sem aquilo, despertei sentindo um tapa na nuca.

_AAI- gritei em protesto.

_ Eu falei para não olhar. – ela disse ficando da cor do sutiã.

Passamos em frente a empresa e deixei o carro umas duas ruas depois. Bella saltou do carro com outra roupa. Ela estava com uma blusa preta bem justa, uma calça preta justa também, realçando suas curvas, fazendo ela ficar ainda mais gostosa, se era possível. Ela também usava uma bota sem salto cobrindo o final da calça, uma bolsa colocada transversalmente em seus ombros, e seus cabelos estavam presos em um rabo de cavalo alto. Ela me entregou uma escuta, Jasper tinha outra, e ela seguiu para a parte de trás do prédio, então fui para frente vendo que Jane já estava lá.

.

.

.

**.**

**Bella Pov.**

Na parte de trás da empresa tinham apenas três seguranças, então foi fácil passar por eles, entrei na tubulação e fui seguindo a diante Jasper me dizia por onde deveria ir. Tinha entregado uma escuta ao Edward, e uma ao Jasper, eu também tinha uma e tinha um rastreador para Jasper saber onde eu estava. Como a escuta me dava acesso a conversa do Edward, pude ouvir o que Jane falava, que era basicamente besteiras, e aquilo tava começando a me irritar. Quando cheguei em cima da sala, informei a Edward e ele falou para Jane.

_ Ah eu queria... – ele deixou a frase morrer esperando alguma reação de Jane.

_ O que? – ela disse com um tom malicioso. Minha raiva tava aumentando.

_ Nada deixa para lá.

_ Ah não, me fala vai gatinho.

_ É que eu queria ver a sala do seu pai, mas eu duvido que você tenha acesso.

_ É claro que eu tenho. – burra, mordeu a isca sem nenhum esforço. – Vem, eu te mostro. – a garota era uma porta sem sentimento, o pai dela tava sumido há dias, e ela só queria se exibir para os outros, dar em cima dos garotos, era uma vadia. A porta abriu não muito depois, então falei com Jasper e a imagem da câmera foi paralisada e os dois pararam em baixo de mim, tirei a placa que bloqueava minha saída, quando Jane começou a se insinuar de novo.

_ Então gatinho está gostando do nosso tour?

_ Claro que sim to adorando conhecer tudo.

_ Que tal conhecer a mesa do papai? Verificar se ela é tão confortável quanto aparenta. – aargh que ódio, com cuidado, segurei nas bordas da saída de ar e me joguei , chutando aquela garota longe – do Edward- fazendo com que ela batesse com a cabeça e apagasse.

_ Vadia. – falei me soltando, caindo em pé no chão.

_Bem sutil. – ele disse relembrando minhas palavras, rindo.

_ Cala a boca e começa a procurar algo útil.

Comecei pela mesa, coloquei um pen drive na CPU, como Jasper tinha falado e seguindo suas instruções fui copiando todos os arquivos do computador, fui olhando de gaveta em gaveta, enquanto Edward olhava a estante de livros, quando ele puxou um livro a parede oposta se abriu.

_ Clichê não é? – ele disse indo em direção à parede, e eu fui junto.

O lugar secreto, era um mini laboratório, com varias pesquisas, e uma estante cheia de soros, ou pelo menos pareciam soros, peguei aquilo e tentei analisar Edward fez o mesmo. Fui para um canto da sala e troquei novamente de roupa, que estava na bolsa, colocando um vestido justo e social, saltos baixos, soltei os cabelos e peguei uma pequena bolsa na qual coloquei uns três daqueles soros. Edward olhou me avaliando então ele pegou a outra bolsa que eu estava e usou como mochila, peguei o pen drive e saímos da empresa sem nenhum problema.

.

.

.

.

.

.

N/A: Então minhas leitoras lindas, dessa vez nem demorei tanto né, mas o próximo cap. vai demorar um pouco mais para sair. Enfim, até lá me digam, o que estão achando? Gostando do que? O próximo cap. como já disse vai demorar, mas vai demorar ainda mais se não tiver reviews, trinta e poucas pessoas leram o último cap e só uma comentou, a história também é movida a reviews né galera.

_Agradecimentos à __**Lolitasss**_;)

Beijoos e volto logo ;))

Deixe uma review e me deixe muito feliz *-*


	5. AVISO

AVISO!

Gente desculpa, isso não é um capítulo é óbvio, mas não queria ficar tanto tempo sem vir aqui, e juro que tenho explicações AUHUAHAU. É que assim eu to em terceirão e agora tá tudo muito corrido, só para vocês terem uma ideia, eu tenho semana de provas e são a tarde, então assim começaram terça passada e acabaram hoje, mas amanha tenho aula a tarde, quarta e quinta tenho aulão para o ENEM, e segunda começa o intensivo para o vestibular já que um dos que eu vou fazer é no dia 11 de novembro,próximo sábado, e segunda dia 12 já voltam as provas, ou seja meu tempo tá esgotadíssimo, tenho pouquissímo tempo na internet e não consigo escrever, além do mais com tanta coisa a criatividade demora a vir, não abandonei a fic e não irei abandonar, talvez sexta, como é feriado, eu começo a escrever um novo cap, mas como é um dia antes do ENEM não posso garantir nada, não parem de ler por favor, vou voltar só vai demorar um pouquinho, e posso garantir que o próximo capítulo vai ser bem maior e vai ter muita ação e até revelações do passado ... Agora é hora das fantasminhas aparecerem né? Algumas leitores novas e nada de comentários? Quero muito mais hein ,isso vai acelerar o próximo capítulo. Amoo minhas leitoras lindas, continuem comentando que eu volto logo ;))


	6. Capítulo 4

Capítulo 4 – Passado e ação

Bella Pov.

O caminho para casa foi silencioso, tentava pensar o que tinha naquele soro, e acho que Edward fazia o mesmo, chegamos em casa depois de poucos minutos.

_ Então?- Alice perguntou com certa ansiedade.

_ Achamos algumas coisas, consegui copiar os arquivos do computador – falei entregando o pen-drive para Jasper – e também encontramos isso. – mostrei o soro e Jasper pegou da minha mão e foi levando para seu laboratório, que tinha sido feito em um dos cômodos.

_ O que é isso? – Rosalie perguntou pegando o outro que eu tinha trago.

_ É o que vamos descobrir. –falei já pegando de volta e colocando em um recipiente e este seria enviado para o FBI, peguei meu celular ligando para o Marcos.

_ Mas, o Jasper já não foi ver o que era? – Emmett perguntou.

_Sim, mas se enviarmos para o FBI as respostas poderão vir mais rápidas. –Edward respondeu no meu lugar enquanto eu explicava para o Marcos o que tinha acontecido, conversamos por um tempo e quando eu desliguei o telefone só restavam na sala Alice e Jasper que viam algo que me pareceu importante no computador, subi me troquei e como sempre fui treinar.

Treinei um pouco desatenta, pensando que rumo aquela missão estava tomando, será que James realmente estava por trás daquilo tudo? Continuei socando o saco de areia, até que senti duas mãos apertarem minha cintura soltando em seguida, com o susto virei sem pensar e se Edward não tivesse bons reflexos teria levado um belo soco.

_ Que susto Edward! Quer me matar do coração? – perguntei o fuzilando com os olhos.

_ Desculpa não sabia que tava tão distraída assim. – ele disse rindo.

_ Só tava pensando, aonde isso vai parar. – falei mais calma olhando para o teto.

_ Pensei nisso também, mas tenho um certo medo da resposta. – Edward falou agora sério, entendendo do que eu falava.

_ Na verdade eu também.

Ficamos apenas nos olhando por alguns minutos, aqueles olhos verdes, como sempre, me faziam ficar perdida, não sei como ele conseguia, só sei que durante aqueles minutos não pensei em mais nada além dele, daquela estranha conexão que tínhamos. Corei quando finalmente despertamos do nosso pequeno "transe", ainda mais quando vi que Edward continuava me olhar intensamente e que ele sorria com o tom vermelho das minhas bochechas. Treinamos mais um pouco e como sempre voltamos rindo para a sala, e todos la estavam sorrindo para nós.

_Que aconteceu? – Edward se antecipou perguntando primeiro.

_ Queremos mostrar o resultado do nosso dia proveitoso. – Rose disse já abrindo um pequeno sorriso.

_Ok! – dissemos juntos.

_ Então venham. - Emmett disse nos levando até a garagem. – Primeiro se me permitem gostaria de mostrar minha criação.

_ Fique a vontade - disse já sorrindo.

Todos nós cinco esperamos Emmett voltar da pequena sala que havia ali do lado com um pequeno... sei lá o que na mão.

_ O que é esse troço? – perguntei apontando para o que ele tinha na mão.

_ Primeiro não chame meu bebê de troço – revirei os olhos do quão gay aquela frase havia sido – e respondendo sua pergunta Bellita, isto é uma bomba. – olhei para aquela coisa pequena não acreditando- sei que vocês devem estar pensando não é possível uma bomba desse tamanho, mas lembrem-se estamos no século vinte e um existem ainda menores que essa, mas garanto que não existem bombas que fazem o que esta faz.- ele disse sorrindo orgulhoso.

_ E o que ela faz Emmett? –Rose perguntou como se fosse parte de um teatro já ensaiado.

_ Essa é uma bomba feita especialmente para abrir portas. Antes que me perguntem, eu explico, eu consegui colocar um mecanismo dentro dela que ao colocar na porta e acioná-la ela consegue explodir a porta de dentro para fora, de um modo totalmente silencioso, assim vamos poder acessar aos locais e cofres sem chamar atenção dos caras malvados – ele disse como uma criança – e ainda confeccionei algumas bombas normais.

_ Muito bem Emmett, excelente ... – Edward começou a dizer, mas foi interrompido pela Rose.

_ Tá, tá muito lindo, agora é minha vez- disse ela abrindo um sorriso gigante. – Meu forte como todos sabem são os motores, então quero apresentar vocês o novo carro da equipe – ela tirou o pano que cobria o carro no fundo da garagem e tava muito lindo. – Turbinei os motores modifiquei um pouco a traseira do carro dando mais espaço para as parafernalhas do Jasper, ainda deu uma ajeitada por dentro e mudei a cor da lataria. – A pintura descascada e fosca foi substituída por um preto extremamente brilhante.

_ Ficou ... – Edward de novo foi interrompido pela loira.

_ Desculpa Edinho, mas ainda não terminei. Eu achei que devíamos ter outros transportes, então – ela tirou outros dois panos – resolvi adaptar as motos também – fiquei de boca aberta, minha moto já era linda agora estava divina, Rose fazia milagres.

_ Rose elas... – agora eu fui interrompida pela baixinha que quicava no lugar.

_ Deixem para falar no final, agora minha vez, pensei em criar uniformes para gente para ficarmos mais discretos é claro, então vamos começar pelo uniforme dos meninos, - ela falou clicando no controle fazendo descer a tela e um desenho aparecer – só para esclarecer todas as roupas já estão prontas é só que é mais fácil explicar e mostrar na tela. Então o que acharam? – O uniforme deles era todo preto, a parte de cima era um tipo de camiseta bem justa com zíper discreto, dois bolsos um de cada lado do peito, no quadril uma espécie de cinto ligava a camiseta a calça que era um pouco mais larga com alguns bolsos espalhados, em cada coxa um bolso "modificado" dava lugar a uma arma, nos pés uma espécie de bota, tinha ficado bem projetado. – Tudo bem me respondam depois agora as meninas. – ela clicou e então o desenho das meninas apareceu e estava lindo, era um macacão preto de mangas compridas bem justo, nas mãos um tipo de luva que deixava apenas os dedos de fora eram seguidas, no pulso, por uma "pulseira" de balas pretas, na parte de cima o macacão marcava bem a cintura, era de zíper também e tinha um decote "generoso", na cintura um cinto marcava, no quadril outro cinto com alguns compartimentos, a parte de baixo era também muito justa, e um coldre de cada lado da perna suportava uma arma, nos pés uma bota sem salto complementava o visual.

_ Meus trabalhos só vêm depois então ... –Jasper disse e começamos a rir.

_ Tudo ficou tão lindo, e tão excelente, vocês são os melhores com toda a certeza eu posso dizer isso. Como eu pude duvidar de vocês, vocês são... –parei de falar quando vi que todos me olhavam com sorrisos. Corei de leve.

_ Concordo com a Bella, tudo estava excelente. - Edward disse vindo para meu lado.

_ Bella você meio que tocou no assunto, se importa de nos contar a sua historia com a sua equipe? – Alice perguntou meio insegura. Respirei fundo e comecei.

_ Tudo bem, por onde eu começo... É quando eu tinha 15 anos fui designada a uma nova equipe, eles eram uns dois anos mais velhos que eu e eram três, dois garotos e uma garota. Começamos muito bem, uma amizade muito forte eu confiava tudo a eles, e depois de um tempo comecei a namorar um deles, Jacob Black. Ele era tudo o que uma garota sonhava, era atencioso, carinhoso, romântico, era perfeito – vi Edward revirar os olhos- ou eu pensava que era. Pegamos uma missão difícil, o "vilão" por trás de tudo era um cara do passado dos meus pais. Um dia quando cheguei em casa tudo estava escuro então fui capturada, e fui levada para um tipo de castelo abandonado no meio do oceano, então descobri que meus colegas tinham descoberto que o cara queria somente a mim então meu perfeito namorado, fez uma troca com ele, eles me "entregavam" para ele e o cara deixava eles em paz. Bom ai as coisas ficaram pior, porque o Marcos mandou minha equipe para me salvar, conseguimos sair explodindo o local, mas tinha ficado para trás e bom eles não pensaram duas vezes em me deixar ao meio dos destroços e fugir, a ajuda chegou rápido eu os denunciei para o Marcos que expulsou eles do FBI.

_ Que namorado hein menina. – Rose disse chocada.

_ Pois é, depois disso preferi me fechar e não confiar em mais ninguém – olhei para eles – Até conhecer vocês. – disse sorrindo.

_ Oin, que lindo acho que vou chorar. – Alice disse enxugando as lágrimas que ainda não caiam.

_ Para Allie. – falei a puxando para um abraço.

_ Amei meu apelido. – ela disse me abraçando de volta.

_ Também quero. – Rose disse se aproximando de nós e nos abraçando.

Um som que parecia ser de um despertador tocou.

_ Acho que o resultado das pesquisas já ficaram prontos. – Jasper disse já subindo, fomos atrás dele.

Alguns papéis saiam da impressora, e Jasper rapidamente os pegou e começou a analisar.

_ Oh ou! – Jasper apresentou uma expressão meio assustada.

_ O que houve? –perguntei meio incerta.

_ O soro contem DNA modificado. – vendo nossas expressões ele disse- Eu explico, esse soro tem uma mistura. Eles pegaram DNA humano e colocaram com uma espécie de vírus, quando injetado, o vírus cai rapidamente na corrente sanguínea destruindo as células do corpo, e se espalha, depois de algum tempo ele vai para o cérebro e destrói os neurônios e depois disso não tem volta, a pessoa continua com seu coração batendo, viva, mas ela não se controla mais.

_ Você descobriu tudo isso com essa folhinha só? – Emmett perguntou de modo divertido para Jasper.

_ Sim, tudo está em linguagem científica é claro, mas esse vírus já existe, mas em contato com o DNA humano pode triplicar os estragos.

_ Então eles querem criar zumbis? – Rose perguntou.

_ É, podemos chamar assim, o porquê eu não sei. Talvez só aquele desejo de controlar o mundo. – Jasper suspirou.

_ Você sabe mais ou menos quanto tempo leva até o vírus chegar ao cérebro? E sabe se tem como criar um antídoto? – perguntei curiosa.

_ Acho que umas quatro horas no máximo, e creio que se mandarmos os resultados das pesquisas o laboratório do FBI pode criar um sim, acho melhor na verdade já mandarmos. – sem esperar Jasper pegou tudo e foi enviar para o FBI juntamente com uma mensagem que explicava tudo.

_ Hmm. – de repente fui remetida a uma conversa que tivera com James há uns anos atrás, lembro dele ter me dito que queria um "exército" para seguir seus comandos, ele sempre se achou superior e sempre quis governar, ele podia estar por trás disso, e eu estava torcendo por isso, queria encará-lo uma última vez antes de completar minha vingança. Alice me retirou dos meus devaneios.

_ Vamos subir meninas? – demorei a responder. – O que você tá pensando Bella?

_ Hmm? Nada, só tentando achar uma solução pra isso. – não estava pronta pra contar a história para eles, além do mais não sabia se minhas suspeitas do culpado estavam certas.

_ Tudo bem então, vamos subir? – assenti e nós três subimos em direção aos quartos. Quando estava indo para o meu Alice disse. – Vamos para o meu? Preciso conversar com vocês. – ela pediu nos olhando como um cachorrinho sem dono.

_ Tudo bem. – Rose e eu falamos.

Entramos e como não podia ser diferente, nos deparamos com um quarto pink, com várias coisas com a cara da Alice.

_ Fala. – Rosalie disse já se sentando na cama. Eu e Allie a imitamos.

_ Eu e o Jazz estamos ficando, desde o dia daquela balada lá, tava com medo de contar. – ela disse colocando suas pequenas mãos sobre a boca.

_ OMG! – Rose disse. – Você e meu irmão? Isso é muito dez.

_ Sempre soube que existia algo entre vocês. –falei vendo Alice adquirir um tom rosado nas bochechas.

_ É, mas nós nem podemos ficar juntos, com essa regra de só comprometimento profissional. Mas eu gosto muito dele, na verdade sempre fui apaixonada por ele. – ela disse com lágrimas nos olhos.

_ Não fica assim Allie, ta acontecendo a mesma coisa com Emmett e eu. E isso não nos impede de namorar escondido.

_ OMG! COMO ASSIM VOCES TÃO NAMORANDO, EU NÃO ACREDITO... – eu e Allie gritávamos ao mesmo tempo para Rose.

_ Psiuu, silêncio. – ela disse rindo – Bom a verdade é que eu to apaixonada por ele, eu nunca me senti assim antes. – suspiramos e em seguida rimos. – Tá tá, podem rir, mas viu Allie é só saber se esconder e da gente nem precisa.

_ Ok, posso tentar. Agora – ela disse virando pra mim. – só falta você e Edward. – engasguei com o ar que respirava e comecei a tossir no mesmo instante que corava violentamente.

_ O que? – me fiz de desentendida.

_Ah Bella para com isso, desde o primeiro dia a conexão entre vocês foi inevitável, todos veem isso menos vocês, ou fingem que não veem.

_ É verdade, concordo com a Allie, até um cego vê que vocês se gostam. O modo que vocês se olham, tão intensamente.

_ Não, não, parem com isso. Edward é meu amigo e só, não tem nada rolando. – falei aquilo embora soubesse que estava mentindo, esse tempo todo eu estava mentindo principalmente pra mim mesma. Eu estava apaixonada por Edward.

_ Aham sei, enfim logo logo vocês vai estar juntos e nós vamos dizer. "Nós avisamos". – revirei os olhos com a afirmação de Rose. - Enfim, mudando de assunto, as coisas entre mim e Emmett estão cada vez melhores, na verdade tão esquentando cada vez mais. – Rose disse com olhar malicioso e senti meu rosto esquentar vendo aonde aquele assunto ia parar.

_ Uhhl, tão cedo? –Allie perguntou.

_ Sei lá, ele me deixa tão fora do normal, quer dizer não é como se eu nunca tivesse feito isso antes, mas sei lá com Emm é tudo diferente, tudo melhor, então não quero precipitar as coisas, mas eu não consigo me controlar com ele. Você e Jazz como estão?

_ Ainda não chegamos a fazer nada, ele me respeita e apesar de também não ser minha primeira vez nessa situação eu fico muito nervosa, parece que eu nunca fiquei com ninguém antes. Agora fiquei curiosa de uma coisa. – Alice olhou para mim novamente. – Você já transou com alguém Bella? – meu rosto atingiu um tom de vermelho muito forte.

_ Eu.. eu – eu odiava esse assunto, não gostava só de pensar. Uma batida na porta me salvou e fui quase que correndo abrir.

_ Temos um problema. – Edward disse saindo em seguida, seguimos ele.

Assim que descemos ele esclareceu.

_ Vocês sabem para onde o esgoto da cidade vai? Aqueles tubos perto da empresa do Aro, só que mais para dentro da mata ali? – assentimos- Há algumas horas, algumas pessoas que passavam por lá, declararam que uns sons estranhos estavam sendo emitidos lá perto, como se fossem gritos, alguns parecendo gritos abafados, a polícia foi mandada lá para investigar, mas os dez policiais que foram não voltaram, por estar perto da empresa do Aro e por ter características da nossa missão, Marcos pediu para irmos até lá.

_ Parece que esta vai ser nossa primeira missão de campo oficialmente, então né? – eles apenas assentiram então continuei. - Tudo bem, vamos aos planos. Primeiro Alice, acho que vamos inaugurar seus trajes. – a pequena escondeu um sorriso e assentiu. – Rose, coloque seus motores para funcionar, todos eles, eu fico com a moto. – ela assentiu.

_ Eu fico com a outra. – Edward disse, então assenti e continuei.

_ Emm é melhor levar seus "bebês", podemos precisar deles.

_ É isso ai gata. – Emmett disse com um sorriso.

_ Jazz, foi mandado para o laboratório o pedido para o antídoto?

_ Mandei há alguns minutos.

_ Ótimo, verifique como anda, podemos precisar. – ele assentiu pegando o celular e ligando para lá.- Precisamos ter cuidado, não sabemos o que nos espera lá, pode ser esses zumbis malucos, ou pessoas ainda normais, sendo vigiadas por alguém. Eu sei que vocês já sabem, mas mantenham a arma sempre nas mãos, e se tiverem esses zumbis por lá, não deixem que eles encostem em vocês, o contágio é só pela corrente sanguínea, mas se eles segurarem vocês poderão morde-los rapidamente e ai temos que contar com a sorte de que o antídoto esteja pronto. – eles assentiram. – Ótimo, agora vamos nos trocar, não esqueçam as armas e muita munição.

Subimos e cada um foi para o seu quarto para nos trocar, o uniforme estava em minha cama, então me troquei, prendi meu cabelo em uma rabo de cavalo alto, peguei três pistolas e muitos pentes para recarregar, sai do quarto na mesma hora que as meninas saiam dos delas, e elas estavam igual a mim.

_ Allie esse uniforme ficou muito lindo.

_ Concordo com a Rose.

_ Obrigada meninas. – Allie disse sorridente.

Descemos e vimos que os meninos já estavam lá.

_ Uau, que gatas hein. – claro que foi o Emmett. Levantei o olhar e vi Edward me olhando com a boca aberta, não pude evitar de corar.

_ Vocês também não estão nada mal.- Rose falou completando seus namorado-secreto.

_ Ótimo, então vamos? – eles assentiram, peguei a chave da moto e o capacete, e acelerei o máximo que pude em direção ao local.

Cheguei no local uns dez segundos antes de Edward que veio seguido de Rosalie, assim que estávamos prontos, entramos no tubo, os barulhos que haviam quando chegamos foram silenciados, caminhamos por uns cinco minutos até encontrar uma porta, foi ai que os barulhos recomeçaram, apreensiva e com a arma em mãos fui abrindo a porta lentamente.

_ Bella...- Edward tentou me impedir, mas já era tarde.

A porta havia sido aberta e agora uns 50 "zumbis" partiam para cima de nós.

.

.

.

.

.

.

N/A: Então meninas lindaaaas, quanto tempo né? Como estão? Já foram ver BD-2? Tipo é o filme mais perfeito do mundo, incrível, meu Edward lindo, mais lindo do que nunca, e a batalha então? Ok, vou parar, e vamos ao que interessa, o que acharam do capítulo? Gostaram sim, não, odiaram, me contem tudo, hora das fantasminhas aparecerem hein, tive muitos leitores, MUITOS mesmo, e a história foi favoritada por gente que ainda não comenta, agradeço, mas ficaria ainda mais feliz com os comentários, afinal são eles que movem a fic. Agradeço a compreensão das leitoras quanto ao tempo que tive que dar para me concetrar nos estudos.

_Agradecimentos à __**Line Hastings**__ e __**Lolitasss**__**!**_

P.S- quanto as roupas, a das meninas é igual a da viúva negra, no Homem de ferro 2 ou até mesmo nos Vingadores, e a dos meninos é igual a do Gavião arqueiro, não na parte da luta, um pouco antes disso, acho que deu para entender né? AUHAUAHU.

O próximo cap. não sei quando sai, mas vou me esforçar o máximo para vir bem rápido, e reviews ajudaam e MUITO ok?

Beijos e volto logo lindas ;)


	7. Capítulo 5

Capítulo 5 – Zumbis e beijos

**Edward Pov.**

Puxei Bella para o meu lado, e nós seis, um do lado do outro, começamos a atirar em direção àqueles zumbis, ou sei lá o que eles eram.

_ Tentem atirar na cabeça. – falei enquanto matava mais um.

Depois de uns minutos não restava mais nenhum, tinham vários sim, mas eles eram lentos, não conseguiam pensar, então morriam "facilmente". Depois de verificarmos se não tinha mais nenhum daqueles troços, entramos naquela porta e começamos a vasculhar os vários papéis que tinham em cima de duas mesas, era só isso que tinha ali, um grande quarto com uma porta emperrada, com duas mesas cheias de coisas, e mais uma com computadores.

_ Interessante. – Jasper falou enquanto olhava o computador.

_ O que? – perguntei indo para seu lado.

_ Isso aqui parece um sistema de vigilância, deixa eu tentar ligar. – enquanto ligava, os outros vinham para o nosso lado, constatando que não havia nada de interessante nos papéis, assim que o computador ligou, um vídeo do que parecia ser uma sala de uma empresa começou a passar, primeiro apareceu Aro, ele entrou na sala e sentou tinha uma cara bem assustada, usava um jaleco e seus cabelos estavam revoltos, nos dando uma imagem perfeita de um cientista maluco. Logo em seguida um loiro entrou, Bella puxou o ar com força assustada.

_ James. – ela afirmou, quando ia perguntar se ela conhecia o cara, ele começou a falar.

"__ Não me venha com esse papo de desistir agora Aro, conseguimos criar os nossos empregados eles poderão fazer o que quisermos, poderemos finalmente provar para quem duvidou de nós. Você vai poder esfregar na cara daqueles seus fornecedores irlandeses que você pode criar algo inovador, que você pode sim comandar. E eu poderei finalmente esfregar na cara dos queridinhos do FBI o que eles perderam quando me demitiram de lá._

__ Não sei James. Isso tá ficando perigoso, não falo com a minha famílias há semanas, e fiquei sabendo que colocaram uma equipe do FBI atrás de nós._

__ Fiquei sabendo disso também , mas eu quero mais que eles encontrem, tem alguém naquela equipe que quero encontrar mais que tudo, não tenho certeza se ela está nessa equipe, mas se houver ao menos indícios de que eu estou por trás disso, ela com certeza estará lá. _

__ Ela quem? –Aro perguntou assustado._

__ Isabella Swan."_

A imagem desapareceu, e todos olhamos para Bella. Ela mantinha seus olhos vidrados na tela, e eu vi em seus olhos algo que eu não tinha visto antes. Tristeza, preocupação, raiva, um misto de sentimentos passava por seus belos olhos castanhos.

_ Bella? – perguntei tocando em seu braço. Ela despertou do seu pequeno transe e eu via lágrimas brotando nos seus olhos, quando ia falar algo um barulho muito alto nos atingiu, e a porta que parecia estar emperrada abriu fazendo sair de lá mais umas 50 daquelas coisas, voltamos para nossa posição atirando em todos eles.

Bella parecia dispersa e já não agia como antes, aquilo não parecia acabar, já tínhamos acionado o FBI e logo eles estariam aqui. Um grito nos irrompeu olhei para os lados procurando a origem daquilo, e vi que vinha de Bella. Ela havia sido mordida. Corri para seu lado e fiquei lá ajudando a matar aqueles zumbis desgraçados. A ajuda chegou em cinco minutos, no mesmo minuto que Bella desmaiava em meus braços.

Saímos dali, deixando outros em nosso lugar, entreguei as chaves das duas motos para Rosalie e Emmett e entrei no carro com Bella, Alice ficou atrás com ela e Jasper se sentou ao meu lado. Pisei fundo no acelerador dirigindo em direção a central do FBI, como Bella havia dito, agora precisávamos de sorte para que eles já tivessem o antídoto nas mãos.

Chegamos lá em poucos minutos, sentia meu coração apertar. Quando ouvi aquele tal de James falar o nome dela, senti uma enorme raiva, o que ele queria com ela? De onde eles se conheciam? Em seguida quando Bella foi mordida senti um enorme vazio, não maior do que sentia agora olhando rapidamente pelo retrovisor, para seu rosto que mantinha uma expressão serena, calma, até demais para o meu gosto. Não queria nem pensar em perdê-la. Com esse pensamento, que queria evitar, meus olhos ficaram embaçados. E a revelação que fiz pra mim me deixou ainda mais triste com a possibilidade de perdê-la. Eu a amava. Estava perdidamente apaixonado pela garota de olhos cor de chocolate.

Sai do carro pegando Bella no colo logo em seguida, assim que entramos Marcos saia do elevador que dava de frente a recepção. Ele olhou assustado para Bella em meus braços.

_ O que aconteceu?- ele perguntou vindo em meu encontro.

_ Por favor, me diz que já conseguiram encontrar o antídoto. Ela foi mordida.

_ Estamos quase, quem sabe uns minutos.

_ Nós só temos – olhei para o relógio – Três horas e trinta minutos, antes que ela vire uma zumbi sem controle e não possa voltar ao normal.

_ Claro vamos. – Marcos andou ao meu lado até chegarmos à ala médica.

Deixei Bella na maca e com muita dificuldade sai do seu lado para ir com Marcos ver como estava o antídoto, que para minha sorte e para a de Bella já estava pronto, Marcos pegou e quando voltamos, para a nossa surpresa, Bella não estava mais lá. Fomos nos dividindo pelos corredores para encontrá-la, não foi muito difícil. Mas ela já estava totalmente descontrolada, a mudança já estava ocorrendo. Fui ao seu encontro e ela partiu para cima de mim, me atacando tentei imobilizá-la tentando me afastar dos seus dentes e da faca que estava em sua mão. Vi Marcos no início do corredor, correndo ao nosso encontro. Tentei jogá-la no chão, mas na hora que ela foi de encontro ao chão, a faca que estava em suas mãos ficou cravada em meu braço. Queria gritar de dor, mas tinha que aguentar, Marcos se ajoelhou do lado dela, aplicando o antídoto, ela ainda reagiu, mas voltou a inconsciência. Tirei a faca do meu braço, Marcos pegou Bella e a levou de volta a ala médica. Fizeram o curativo no meu braço, agora todos os cinco estavam em volta da maca. Bella levantou, como se tivesse acordado de um pesadelo. Sua respiração estava irregular.

_ O que aconteceu? – ela perguntou olhando para todos e por ultimo pra mim.

_ Você foi mordida, por sorte o antídoto estava pronto. – Respondi indo para o seu lado.

_ O que aconteceu com seu braço? – ela perguntou olhando para o curativo.

_ Nada.

_ Edward. – ela me repreendeu. – Fui eu que fiz isso? – ela perguntou, com culpa no olhar.

_ Você me atacou com uma faca – ela arregalou os olhos. – Mas tudo bem, não era você, nem foi nada. – falei rindo, tentando não deixar ela se sentir culpada.

_ Não acredito que fiz isso. – ela falou com as mãos em seu rosto.

_ Tudo bem. – falei colocando a mão em seu ombro.

_ É Bella, o Edward precisava disso para saber que é você quem manda. – Emmett falou gargalhando.

_Cala boca Emmett. – eu e Bella falamos ao mesmo tempo.

_ Você está bem querida? – Marcos falou entrando na sala e indo para seu lado.

_ Estou Marcos, muito obrigada. – Bella falou sorrindo.

_ Que bom, acho melhor vocês irem descansar agora. Estamos indo atrás das pessoas que estavam no vídeo. – ele e Bella trocaram um rápido olhar e em seguida ele olhou para o relógio – Bem eu tenho que ir. Se cuide, e se alimente bem. – Marcos falou para Bella antes de sair.

_ Então, - Alice falou – Você ouviu o que o Marcos disse, você precisa comer. Que tal irmos naquela lanchonete nova que abriu essa semana? Aquela que tem boliche, jogos, kart, karaokê... – ela ia continuar, mas foi interrompida pela Bella.

_ Allie eu só quero comer, nada mais.

_ Por favor. – Alice pediu olhando para Bella com seus olhos de cachorro sem dono.

_ Para Allie... Tá bom, vamos lá – Bella falou revirando os olhos e em seguida bufando, enquanto Alice batia palmas alegremente.

Saímos de lá e fomos para casa antes de ir para a lanchonete, afinal ia ser estranho seis pessoas comendo normalmente com roupas nada casuais. Depois de nos trocarmos fomos para a lanchonete. Bella voltou para sua moto e eu para a minha, o resto do pessoal foi no carro, assim que chegamos Alice foi correndo, levando Jasper junto, para o Karaoke, revirei os olhos, Jasper tinha contado ontem para mim e para o Emm que ele e Alice estavam juntos, assim como Emmett contou que ele e Rose também, ou seja era minha deixa para tentar algo com a Bella, se ela quisesse é claro.

Alice e Jasper estavam no karaokê, Rose e Emm foram para o kart, então sobrou eu e Bella.

_ Então, o que a senhorita gostaria de fazer? – perguntei a olhando.

_ Hmm – ela pensou e olhou ao redor. – Eu quero tentar aquilo ali. – ela falou com entusiasmo apontando para aqueles tapetes de dança, eu odiava aquilo, mas como era ela que estava me pedindo, acabei concordando.

Comprei as fichas e começamos, eu era péssimo, mas até que estava indo bem, já Bella estava indo surpreendentemente bem, ela gargalhava alto, e sem querer meus pensamentos foram levados para o cara do vídeo, queria perguntar para Bella quem era ele e de onde se conheciam, mas ela estava tão feliz que não queria acabar com aquele sorriso.

**Bella Pov.**

Eu estava me divertindo como há tempos não fazia, Edward sabia mesmo como me fazer sorrir. Consegui me distrair, não pensar em James, na zumbi maluca que eu tinha virado, nem na facada que tinha dado em Edward.

Estávamos todos nos divertindo, separadamente, mas ainda sim nos divertindo. Eu e Edward já tínhamos brincado em várias coisas, e já enjoados de jogos de corrida de carro fomos jogar basquete, eu era péssima e Edward era muito bom, ele acertava todas e eu errava todas.

_ Não quero mais esse jogo. –falei cruzando os braços e fazendo bico.

_ Ah não, esse tá bem legal. –Edward falou depois de acertar mais uma.

_ Mas eu não sei jogar. –falei tentando imitar aquele olhar da Alice, fracassando é claro já que Edward não se convenceu.

_ Eu te ensino então. – ele falou me entregando uma bola.

_ Ok. – falei esperando a ajuda, mas o que veio a seguir foi bem melhor que simples dicas.

Edward ficou atrás de mim, me ajudando a segurar a bola, não sei se foi impressão, mas na hora em que nossas mãos se tocaram senti um leve choque, acho que não fui a única já que senti Edward tremer um pouco, ele aproximou a boca do meu ouvido e falou.

_ Levante um pouco os braços – ele falou me ajudando, me arrepiei quando senti o seu hálito fresco em meu ouvido. – Assim, agora jogue. – Ele impulsionou meu braço e a bola caiu dentro da cesta. – Muito bem Bella. – ele sussurrou e em seguida mordeu o lóbulo da minha orelha. Esse garoto quer me enlouquecer só pode.

Em seguida, ele me virou lentamente, ao mesmo tempo em que depositava um beijo na minha bochecha, ele foi me virando a medida que me beijava, até chegar aos meus lábios. A sensação de beijá-lo foi maravilhosa. Logo sua língua pediu passagem e eu claramente cedi, nos beijávamos com intensidade e até nos esquecemos que estávamos em um lugar público. Nossas línguas travavam uma batalha, seus braços estavam ao redor da minha cintura e suas mãos a apertaram, agradeci por isso caso contrario não conseguiria ficar em pé, meus dedos estavam entrelaçados em seus cabelos bagunçados, os bagunçando ainda mais. Somente nos separamos quando o ar se fez necessário. E assovios foram escutados quando nos separamos, olhamos para o lado e é claro que Emmett fazia todo o barulho, e todos os quatro nos olharam com um sorriso gigante no rosto. Allie e Rose sussurraram um "Nós te avisamos" e eu revirei os olhos, meu rosto estava em brasas. Edward me puxou escondendo meu rosto em seu peito, seu perfume me inebriava.

_ Tá, tá, agora vocês podem sair. – Edward falou rindo.

_ Ah Eddie... – Emmett começou, mas Rose o interrompeu.

_ Para Emmett, vem vamos deixar os novos pombinhos juntos.

Eles saíram e Edward beijou minha cabeça.

_ Desculpe por isso. – ele disse sorrindo.

_ Tudo bem, não tem por que se desculpar. – falei olhando em seus olhos.

_ Você é tão linda. – ele falou tocando no meu rosto e senti minhas bochechas esquentarem, ele riu – Ainda mais quando cora. – corei ainda mais e ele riu de novo. – Preciso fazer uma confissão. – ele falou colocando uma mecha do meu cabelo para trás da orelha.

_ Que confissão?- perguntei curiosa.

_ Eu estou apaixonado por você. – senti meu coração bater mais forte.

_ E eu por você. – e com um ímpeto de coragem o puxei beijando-o novamente, e tinha que admitir não havia nada melhor que o beijo do Edward. Só paramos quando um pigarro foi ouvido.

_ Não queria incomodar, mas a comida chegou. –Alice falou com um sorrisinho saindo logo em seguida.

_ Tudo bem, iremos ser zuados durante algumas horas pelo Emmett é claro, mas sem problemas- falei rindo.

_ Pode ter certeza que sim. – Edward riu junto pegando minha mão e entrelaçando nossos dedos, aquela sensação era muito boa. – Posso perguntar uma coisa? – Ele perguntou me olhando.

_ Claro.

_ O que Alice e Rose quiseram dizer com "nós avisamos". –ele falou rindo.

_ Ah, nada não, coisa de garotas. – falei rindo.

_ Não, não, você vai me contar. – ele falou me virando para ele.

_ Nada demais, era só que... nada vamos Edward. –falei tentando o puxar.

_ Por favor? – ele pediu com os mesmos olhos que Alice tinha feito, meu Deus isso era alguma mania dos Cullen? Não consegui resistir.

_ Nada, é só que, as garotas insinuaram que nós tínhamos algo, então eu desmenti e elas ficaram insistindo dizendo que ia acontecer, e eu tentei negar, mas elas falaram que quando acontecesse elas iriam falar o que elas falaram.

_ Por que tentou negar? – ele perguntou de forma divertida.

_ Porque eu não costumo me deixar levar assim, ainda mais quando estou em missão. Mas todos vocês tem um poder incrível sobre mim. Me conquistaram desde o começo, só não queria admitir. Principalmente você.

_ Hmm. – ele disse pensativo, e quando ia falar algo foi interrompido por Emmett.

_ Namorem depois, venham comer agora.

_ Vamos lá. – falei pegando a mão de Edward novamente e indo para a mesa.

_ Vocês são tão lindos juntos. – Alice falou com os olhos brilhando e não pude evitar de rir. –Bella você é minha cunhada. Que lindo.

_ E você é da Rose. – falei tentando desviar o assunto.

_ Verdade. –eles começaram a conversar sobre quem era cunhado de quem e me perdi olhando para minha nova família e como tive sorte de encontra-los.

Ficamos mais ou menos uma hora, depois de muita conversa e muitas risadas, voltamos para casa. Cheguei junto com Edward e esperando os outros chegarem, ficamos abraçados, nos beijando, fomos despertados por uma buzina uns minutos depois.

_ Caramba, vocês não podem ficar sozinhos mesmo né? – Emm falou rindo.

_ Hahá, vamos logo. – falei indo para porta.

Abri a porta e adentrei na escuridão em direção ao interruptor, não conclui meu caminho, já que fui puxada, fui prensada na parede e uma mão apertava meu pescoço, e na hora que fui gritar a luz se acendeu e pude ver quem estava me segurando. James.

Ele mantinha um olhar divertido, tentei me livrar, mas vi que tinha mais uns 20 caras com armas apontadas para meus amigos, tive que me segurar. Todos eles me olhavam de forma assustada e preocupada, Edward ainda mais que todos.

_ Olá meu amor, sentiu saudades?

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

N/A: Então galeraa, nem demorei dessa vez né? Consegui terminar o cap bem rapidinho. Então o que acharam do cap, o primeiro beijo dos nossos pombinhos e da primeira aparição de James, o próx capítulo vai trazer muitas revelações hein, mas para isso vocês precisam comentar, vários leitores, a história foi favoritada por mais gente e só 1 comentário gente? Desse jeito vou ficar um tempão sem postar hein. Comentem nem que seja para me criticar, para dizer um oi, qualquer coisa gente, eu não mordo prometo .

_Agradecimentos à __**Line Hastings.**_

Comentem que logo logo eu volto beijos ;)


	8. Capítulo 6

Capítulo 6- Passado

Eu não podia acreditar que isso estava acontecendo. Eu queria reencontrar James, mas não dessa forma, não desse jeito que eu parecesse uma presa tão fácil. Senti a mão de James apertando ainda mais meu pescoço, enquanto o ar se esvaía.

_ James – falei com dificuldade – você tá me machucando. – ele me soltou, e como eu estava a alguns centímetros do chão, cai, torcendo o pé.

_ Aonde você andou esse tempo todo princesa? Sabe não foi nada fácil encontrar você. – ele falou enquanto balançava a cabeça negativamente.

_ Como você me encontrou? – perguntei olhando para seus olhos.

_ Sabe eu tenho um controle dos meus novos escravos. O vírus tem um pequeno "identificador", quando entra em contato com o sangue um aviso no meu sistema aparece, revelando os dados do meu novo escravo. Esse "identificador" serve como rastreador, como você foi a primeira a ser desinfectada não sabia se funcionaria, mas vejo que deu mais certo que eu esperava. E sabe descobri algumas coisas que preferia não ter descoberto. –ele olhou para trás, para onde meus amigos estavam e um dos "capangas" dele se aproximou do Edward o segurou pelo braço e botou uma arma na cabeça dele, olhei assustada para James. Enquanto ele me prensava contra a parede apertando meu pescoço de novo. – Quantas vezes eu vou ter que falar que você é só minha. Parece que você não aprendeu não é? Acho que vou ter que matar seu namoradinho para você ver que eu to falando sério.

_ NÃO JAMES- gritei, respirei fundo e voltei a falar - Deixa ele em paz, todos eles. Você quer a mim, então solte eles.

_ Nem pensar princesa, todos vão sofrer, é claro que você e seu novo namoradinho mais que os outros, mas todos vão pagar pelo que você fez.

_ E o que eu fiz? – perguntei já me alterando novamente, me arrependi, pois no segundo depois James com toda a sua força me deu um tapa no rosto. Senti meu rosto arder, no mesmo instante que James me jogava no chão.

_ VADIA, COMO PODE ME PERGUNTAR ISSO? VOCÊ SABE O QUE VOCÊ FEZ, VOCÊ ME ABANDONOU E DESDE ENTÃO VOCÊ FICA SE ESFREGANDO COM TODOS OS CARAS QUE ENCONTRA. – num ímpeto de coragem me levantei e comecei a gritar também.

_ COMO VOCÊ PODE SER TÃO HIPÓCRITA A ESSE PONTO?O QUE VOCÊ ESPERAVA QUE EU FIZESSE? TE VISITASSE NA CADEIA COMO SE NADA TIVESSE ACONTECIDO? VOCÊ ME TIROU TUDO, POR CAUSA DO SEU CIÚME DOENTIO, POR CAUSA DESSA SUA LOUCURA, ISSO NUNCA FOI AMOR, PORQUE ASSASSINOS COMO VOCE SÃO INCAPAZES DE AMAR. – outro tapa me interrompeu, cai no chão enquanto James vinha para o meu lado, ele puxou meu cabelo e se aproximou de mim.

_ Como você pode dizer que eu não te amei, hein? Eu fiz tudo por você.

_ Inclusive matar meus pais. – ouvi o pessoal emitir um som de surpresa, enquanto James largava meu cabelo e chutava minhas costelas, gemi de dor.

_ Vagabunda, como pode me acusar desse jeito? Eu fiz aquilo pelo nosso amor, seus pais não queriam deixar a gente namorar, que outra escolha eu tinha? Não podia arriscar nosso namoro.

_ Eles queriam me proteger. – falei enquanto tentava me levantar.

_ Do que meu amor? – ele falou enquanto olhava para mim ingenuamente.

_ De você, de quem mais seria? – ele avançou sobre mim mais uma vez, mas antes que seu corpo pudesse se chocar contra o meu, uma voz nos irrompeu. A voz mais perfeita, é claro. Edward se soltou do cara que o segurava e se aproximou falando.

_ James, olha você não vai conseguir resolver as coisas assim, vamos conversar com calma. – Edward falou calmamente, já que viu que James tirava uma arma do casaco.

_ Bella, Bella, você tá vendo o que o seu namoradinho ta fazendo? Acho que ele vai ter que pagar pela petulância não é amor? – ele falou apertando minhas bochechas forçando um beijo, tentei virar a cara, e quando ele se separou de mim cuspi na sua cara, me arrependendo novamente, outro tapa, dessa vez bem mais forte me atingiu, senti o gosto se sangue na minha boca.

_ DESGRAÇADO.- Edward gritou avançando para James, mas James foi mais rápido, prevendo o que ele faria me joguei contra ele, fazendo- o atirar no nada, começamos a travar uma pequena luta, enquanto meus colegas, brigavam com os capangas do James. Consegui me desviar de um soco de James, ele não sabia como eu lutava bem, então usei isso ao meu favor, me desviei de mais um soco dele ficando virada para suas costas, chutei atrás do seu joelho fazendo- o cair de joelhos , lhe dei um belo soco e imobilizei pegando sua arma e apontando para sua cabeça.

_ EI! – gritei fazendo todos olharem para mim. – Se vocês não querem ver seu chefinho morto sugiro que larguem suas armas e se retirem, senão não só James como todos vocês irão morrer e já adianto que farei o máximo possível para ser uma morte lenta e dolorosa.- eles foram largando as armas.

_ Você não teria coragem de me matar anjo. –ele disse divertido.

_ Não duvide.

_ Pois eu duvido. – não aguentando suas palavras, apontei a arma para sua coxa e atirei. Ele gritou e em seguida riu, alguns de seus capangas tentaram pegar as armas de volta. - Eu te disse.

_ Pois você está errado, eu vou atirar em você daqui até sua cabeça, vou cravar seu corpo inteiro de balas, agora se você não quer ter seu corpo inteiro furado é melhor calar a boca. – ele se limitou a rir. – Acho que Marcos iria ficar muito feliz em conversar com você.

Num momento de distração, James sacou outra arma e a manteve apontada na minha cabeça.

_ Vamos lá amor, aperta primeiro, vamos ver quem tem mais coragem.

Abaixei a arma e me aproximei, puxando a arma que ele segurava para o meio da minha testa.

_ Vamos lá então, aperta o gatilho e acaba com isso – ouvi murmúrios assustados - Você não consegue me matar James, porque você precisa de um bom motivo, ao contrário de mim que tenho uma coleção de motivos pra apertar esse gatilho. – falei colocando a arma na cabeça dele novamente.

_ Você tem razão em não consigo, porque eu te amo meu amor, mas pra provar isso eu mato o seu novo brinquedinho. – ele falou com um sorriso sádico apontando a arma para o Edward.

_ Nem pense nisso. Você só tá me dando mais motivos para atirar. - ela avançou um passo para o Edward, eu não sabia o porquê, mas não conseguia atirar. - Para James.

_ É melhor você ir embora cara, o FBI está a caminho. – Emmett falou tentando parecer calmo.

_ Não tenho medo desses soldadinhos, por favor, eu quero que a Bella prove que consegue me matar.

_ Eu to tentando te dar uma chance de se redimir e de me fazer voltar atrás quanto a minha decisão de atirar no meio da sua cabeça. Portanto vá embora, mas fique sabendo que da próxima vez eu não vou deixar isso barato, da próxima vez eu vou acabar com você, nem que pra isso tenha que acabar comigo junto. - cuspi as palavras para ele.

_ Tudo bem amor. Eu vou embora, mas saiba que da próxima vez EU não deixarei passar, apesar de te amar, da próxima vez só um de nós vai sair vivo.

_ Concordo. – ele foi se retirando, junto com seus capangas, na porta ele me jogou um beijo antes de sair, atirei na porta me arrependendo de não ter apertado o gatilho, quando a arma estava na sua cabeça.

Abaixei a arma, suspirando de decepção, meus joelhos cederam e antes que pudesse cair no chão, duas mãos firmes apertaram minha cintura. Edward me abraçou forte.

_ Você está bem? – ele perguntou puxando o meu rosto para olhar em meus olhos. E começou a olhar meu rosto verificando se estava tudo bem.

_Não... quer dizer sim. Você está bem? Vocês estão bem? – corrigi.

_ Sim, Bella estamos preocupados com você. – Alice disse, vindo para o meu lado junto com o resto do pessoal.

_ Eu to legal. – falei me levantando e gemi de dor, por causa do chute que tinha levado.

_ Não, você não está. – Edward falou colocando a mão aonde doía, analisando, gemi de dor quando ele apertou uma das costelas. – Você provavelmente trincou alguma costela, ta com o rosto roxo e sangrando e ainda nos deve uma explicação. Eu sei que é difícil, mas precisamos saber, por você ... e pela missão também. –Assenti.

_ Tudo bem, já está na hora de vocês saberem. – fui para o sofá e todos me acompanharam, as meninas se sentaram ao meu lado enquanto os meninos se sentaram na nossa frente.

"Como vocês sabem, eu comecei no FBI muito cedo, nos meus primeiros anos eu fazia mais treinamento teórico, a medida do possível, evitava lutas, armas e missões, e ficava mais perto de projetos científicos e coisas do tipo. Mais ou menos com uns treze anos eu conheci James, ele era um brilhante cientista, tinha apenas 18 anos e era muito inteligente, mas é claro que tinha um lado obscuro, um lado que ninguém conhecia. Nós ficamos muito amigos, eu ajudava ele em tudo que podia, e ele também, aos poucos comecei a me afastar, pois estava começando a treinar sério, lutas e armas, com calma é claro. Então percebendo nosso pequeno afastamento James me chamou para sair, para recuperarmos isso. Aceitei e saímos como amigos, é claro que escondida dos meus pais, já que eu era muito nova. Aos poucos voltamos a nos aproximar, até que começamos a namorar. Nos primeiros meses foi tudo as mil maravilhas. Ele era um perfeito cavalheiro, eu só não podia falar sobre o trabalho que ele ficava louco, em pouco tempo descobri que o FBI estava proibindo ele de começar um novo projeto, alegando ser muito perigoso. Depois de algum tempo, em um encontro ele simplesmente ficou louco de ciúmes, só porque meu casaco tinha caído e um garoto pegou para mim, foi ai que eu descobri o quanto agressivo ele era. Ou eu achava que tinha descoberto. Um dia eu estava sozinha em casa, era logo depois do almoço, tinha voltado da escola, tava de folga e meus pais estavam trabalhando...

_Flashback on- _

_A campainha tocava incessantemente, desci correndo para abrir, e James quase caiu bêbado em cima de mim._

__ Você bebeu? – perguntando já sabendo da resposta._

__ Não meu amor, nem um pouco. – ele falou vindo me beijar, virei a cara. – Hey, vadia, você me beija quando eu quiser te beijar. – ele falou me dando um tapa no rosto._

__ James... - estava assustada, as lágrimas já embaçavam meus olhos, ele nunca tinha agido daquela forma comigo. Ele me puxou e começou a beijar a força, tentei me livrar de seus braços, mas ele era mais forte que eu, percebendo o esforço ele me bateu novamente. As lágrimas desciam sem cessar._

__ Agora você vai fazer o que eu mandar. – ele falou no meu ouvido, me jogando no sofá em seguida, e me beijando novamente, ela começou a abrir os botões da minha blusa, temendo o que ele fosse fazer contestei novamente._

__ Não James. - ele me bateu diversas vezes, até que eu não aguentasse mais e ele finalmente conseguisse o que ele queria._

_Flachback off-_

Não tinha como esconder aquilo dos meus pais, tinha marcas roxas por todos o meu corpo, estava toda machucada, e tinha medo só de olhar para James novamente. Meus pais me viram e ficaram apavorados, não queria contar, tinha medo e começava chorar só de lembrar o que ele tinha feito comigo. E aquilo se repetiu, James abusou de mim diversas vezes, até que eu tivesse coragem para dizer para os meus pais, eles já estavam a ponto de descobrir, então aquilo chegou ao fim. Eles me proibiram de ver James e com uma ação judicial ficou decidido que ele não poderia chegar a alguns metros de mim. É claro que isso não o impediu de voltar a me ver, só que ele escolheu o dia errado para ir me visitar.

_Flashback on-_

_Minha mãe estava deitada comigo fazendo carinho na minha cabeça, tentando me fazer dormir, já estava adormecendo quando um barulho na janela me fez acordar. Olhei assustada para minha mãe, ela se levantou e quando chegava perto da janela, James saiu de lá com uma arma na mão._

__ Sra. Swan, eu não quero machuca-la então me deixe levar Bella e tudo ficará bem._

__Só por cima do meu cadáver. – minha mãe ainda estava com a roupa que tinha usado no serviço, então ainda estava com a sua arma, ela a sacou e apontou para James. – Bella sai daqui. – não conseguia me mover. – Bella eu to mandando. – consegui correr para o quarto do meu pai, ele estava na cozinha, mas consegui pegar o telefone de emergência, chamando o FBI em seguida._

_Ouvi minha mãe gritando por meu pai e em seguida um barulho de tiro, corri para meu quarto vendo minha mãe caída no chão, morta._

__ Não tive outra opção amor. – ele disse me olhando. As lágrimas transbordavam dos meus olhos, cai ao lado da minha mãe no mesmo instante que meu pai chegava no meu quarto._

__ Seu desgraçado. – meu pai começou a falar, mas James atirou nele também o fazendo cair do meu lado, ele ainda estava vivo, o FBI tinha chego então James apenas me olhou e fugiu sendo pego uns metros dali. – Minha Bella – meu pai tocava meu rosto – eu amo você, se cuida meu amor, e seja a melhor, sempre acreditei que você fosse a melhor de todas. – ele fechou os olhos. Chorava sem parar, Marcos chegou ao meu quarto caindo de joelhos na porta, meus pais eram seus melhores amigos._

_Flashback off-_

James foi preso, mas fugiu alguns meses depois, então dediquei meu tempo, treinando me aperfeiçoando, me tornando a melhor que meu pai acreditava que eu era, tudo para acabar com ele, para me vingar do que ele me fez passar."

Olhei para meus amigos e todos estavam chocados, não tinha reparado que tinha começado a chorar no meio da história.

_ Isso é... – Rose começou a falar.

_ Horrível. –Alice terminou.

_ Eu sei.- apenas concordei abaixando a cabeça.

_ Mas porque, agora pouco, você não...- Edward começou a falar olhei para ele e completei sua frase.

_ Porque não apertei o gatilho? – ele assentiu. – Eu não sei estou extremamente decepcionada comigo mesma, treinei durante cinco anos para esse momento e quando ele chegou eu simplesmente não consegui, talvez não fosse isso que meus pais queriam que eu fizesse. Mas eu ainda não desisti, eu vou encontra-lo novamente e vou mata-lo. – olhei para todos que me encaravam assustados. – Eu vou tomar um banho e dormir. – eles assentiram e eu fui para o meu quarto.

Tomei um longo banho, coloquei uma roupa confortável, e quando sai Edward estava deitado na minha cama com os olhos fechados, sorri olhando para ele. Me deitei ao seu lado e ele abriu os olhos e me fitou.

_ Eu fiquei muito preocupado sabia? – ele perguntou se virando para mim.

_ Me desculpe, não queria envolver vocês nisso, principalmente você. – falei tocando em seu rosto.

_ Tudo bem, se for para te proteger, eu não me importo. – dessa vez ele tocou no meu rosto passando os dedos pelos roxos que estavam marcados. Fechei os olhos, aproveitando a sensação maravilhosa que era ter a pele de Edward em contato com a minha.

Ele se aproximou e me beijou, mas desta vez o beijo foi diferente, foi urgente, como se nossas vidas dependessem disto. Seus braços apertavam a minha cintura, com cuidado, por causa das minhas costelas, e meus dedos brincavam com seus cabelos o puxando de vez em quando. Edward mordeu meu lábio inferior, e o beijo foi se acalmando, nos separamos pela falta de ar. Edward me aconchegou nos seus braços.

_ Eu não sabia que seu passado era tão doloroso. Eu sinto muito por tudo. – ele falou beijando minha cabeça.

_ Tudo bem, já faz tempo.

_ Eu já estava com raiva do James por isso – ele falou passando a mão pelos meus machucados. – Mas depois de saber que ele já fez pior, minha raiva só aumentou.

_ Edward por favor, não se envolva nisso, você já está marcado, não se meta com James.

_ Não me peça isso, hoje ver ele te machucando daquele jeito foi tão doloroso, eu não posso ficar de braços cruzados. E também é ele que está por trás de tudo todos nós seis precisamos detê-lo.

_ Eu sei, mas quando chegar a hora de enfrenta-lo, eu o farei. Eu vou acabar com a vida dele assim como ele já acabou e planeja acabar novamente com a minha. Agora vamos dormir. – ele ia falar alguma coisa, mas se calou. – Boa noite Edward. –falei dando um selinho nele.

_ Boa noite minha Bella.

E foi assim, nos braços de Edward que eu adormeci.

.

.

.

.

.

N/A: Então galera, nem demorei de novo né? Por isso acho que tenho que ganhar um bônus, que tal comentários hein. Me contem o que estão achando da fic. Novamente peço a vocês que comentem, tenho vários leitores, várias pessoas favoritando e só uma comentando, por favor gente, senão eu vou parar de postar hein. Mas e ai? Gostaram do cap? Esse capítulo foi mais de revelações do passado, mas ainda temos um momento Beward aqui no final, fofo né? Então quero já adiantar que só vou postar depois do dia 17 de dezembro, que é quando termina meu último vestibular, e também só posto se tiver um bom numero de reviews hein, por isso se querem mais comentem.

_Agradecimentos à __**Line Hastings**__. _

Comentem e eu volto logo ;)


	9. Capítulo 7

Capítulo 7 – Mudança de planos

Minha noite foi horrível. Passei a noite tendo pesadelos com James. Acordei quando o sol ainda não tinha saído, me mexi lentamente e sorri ao senti os braços protetores de Edward ao meu redor, abri os olhos levantando a cabeça para olhar em sua direção e me surpreendi ao ver que Edward já estava acordado me olhando.

_ Bom dia! – disse me espreguiçando levemente.

_ Bom dia princesa. – ele disse beijando a minha testa.

_ Sabe dormir assim é muito bom. – disse com um sorriso gigante na cara.

_ Eu que o diga. – ele disse olhando nos meus olhos.

_ Você tá acordado desde que horas?

_ Acordei agora pouco e fiquei olhando você dormir, sabe não tem nada melhor do que ouvir você falando enquanto dorme. – ele falou com um sorriso divertido.

_ Ah! Eu não acredito que eu falei. – disse enquanto escondia meu rosto envergonhado no peito do Edward.

_ Hey – ele disse puxando meu rosto.- Não tem nada demais, ainda mais quando é você falando meu nome. – ele sorriu encostando seus lábios nos meus.

_ Então não foi tão ruim. – disse sorrindo junto.

Então no segundo seguinte já estávamos nos beijando com uma certa empolgação, meu despertador tocou fazendo com que a gente se separasse e constatasse que eram apenas cinco e meia da manha, tinha atrasado um pouco meu relógio. Nos separamos com dificuldade, e enquanto Edward foi se arrumar para ir treinar eu fui arrumar meu quarto, para depois me arrumar também. Meu rosto estava com umas duas marcas roxas, tinha um pequeno corte no meu lábio, e minhas costelas doíam, mesmo assim fui treinar.

Desci e somente Edward treinava, ele estava sem camisa então fiquei admirando meu namorado. Era tão bom falar isso, ri com o pensamento, então Edward notou minha presença e sorriu para mim.

_ Me admirando Swan? – ele disse divertido.

_ A com certeza. – eu disse rindo. –Afinal eu sou a única que posso fazer isso. – disse isso fingindo estar séria arqueando a sobrancelha.

_ A única? – ele disse me olhando fingindo estar surpreso. Assenti.

_ Ou se você não quiser, eu posso também sair assim – tirei a blusa ficando com um top. – e todos podem me admirar também. – Edward me olhou da cabeça aos pés e vi seus olhos escurecerem de desejo e num instante, seu corpo já prensava o meu contra a parede atacando meus lábios ferozmente. Gemi de dor quando ele sem querer pressionou minhas costelas. Ele ignorou continuou a me beijar, fomos nos acalmando e separando lentamente.

_ Acho que você tem que ir no médico amor.- ele disse e sorri com meu novo apelido, mas revirei os olhos com a afirmação.

_ Eu estou bem, não preciso de um médico.

_ Teimosa. - ele sussurrou. – Mas hoje você não vai treinar.

_ Edward eu to legal. Não preciso descansar, pelo contrário eu tenho que treinar e me aperfeiçoar.

_ Nem pensar, amanhã você volta a treinar, eu fico fazendo nada com você. – ele disse rindo.

_ Ok. – disse rindo junto.

_ Que bom, achei que ia ter que trancar aqui embaixo.- ele disse enlaçando minha cintura.- Hey, agora que eu lembrei, a gente ainda tem aula.

_ É verdade, mas era tudo disfarce mesmo. Não vai fazer diferença.

_ É acho que sim. - chegamos na sala e constatamos que não tinha ninguém.- Então o que você quer fazer?

_ Quero estudar mais esses zumbis, sua combinação genética, e tenho que ver se tem como tirar esse rastreador que o James colocou em mim.

_ Só o nome desse cara já me faz querer mata-lo. – Edward disse fechando os olhos com força.

_ Mas essa função é minha e de mais ninguém. – disse firme esperando ele abrir os olhos.

_ Bella eu não vou deixar você encará-lo quando ele estiver com uma arma na mão, é perigoso.

_ Eu sei, mas eu não posso fugir disso pra sempre. E nada mais justo ser eu a acabar com isso, visto que fui eu, de certa forma, que comecei.

_ Eu sei Bella, mas só de pensar nele perto de você, só de pensar em tudo que ele fez você passar, nas marcas que ele te deixou. – ele disse passando os dedos sobre aonde estava roxo. – Isso já é o bastante pra não querer você perto dele.

_ Edward eu vou acabar com isso e nós ficaremos bem. – disse puxando o seu rosto para um beijo. Edward me beijava de um modo calmo, apaixonado eu diria. Paramos quando aplausos foram ouvidos.

_ Me explica porque vocês não arrumam um quarto? – Emmett é claro descia as escadas aplaudindo, uns segundos depois o resto do pessoal desceu.

_ Engraçadinho. – Edward disse me puxando para o sofá. Antes de sentar peguei os papéis com as informações que tínhamos sobre a nossa missão.

Ficamos horas analisando tudo nos mínimos detalhes, nem nos ligamos na hora, o resto do pessoal acabou se juntando a nós, nós "despertamos" quando a porta abriu de repente e Marcos adentrou a sala com papéis nas mãos. Ele mantinha uma expressão séria, olhei para todos e eles tinham a mesma expressão que eu, dúvida. O que Marcos tinha vindo fazer aqui?

_ Eu preciso ter uma conversa séria com vocês agentes. – nos entreolhamos e assentimos. Marcos nos olhou e continuou. – Eu fui bem claro quando disse que o relacionamento de vocês tinha que ser estritamente profissional. Sem "rolos", namoros, o que quer que seja. – fechei os olhos prevendo o que vinha a seguir. – Eu andei acompanhando alguns "passos" de vocês dentro de casa e reparei que todos violaram as regras, e fico muito surpreso, ainda mais com você Agente Swan que já passou por isso outra vez.

_ Mas Marcos... – tentei contestar.

_ Sem mas, eu fui bem claro quanto a isso. Por isso vocês serão devidamente punidos. – ele olhou para todos e se focou em mim. – Vocês serão separados, cada um irá para uma nova equipe, é claro que os irmãos serão enviados para uma mesma equipe.

_ Não...

_ Espera Marcos...

Todos começamos a contestar na mesma hora e só paramos quando Marcos quase gritou pedindo que calássemos a boca.

_ E a missão? – perguntei antes dele voltar a falar.

_ Ficará a cargo de um de vocês, e sua nova equipe.

_ Não, isso ficará a meu cargo e se for pra fazer isso ou eu faço com essa equipe ou faço sozinha. – Edward apertou minha mão.

_ Que assim seja. Você cuidará disso sozinha, já irei providenciar sua nova casa e irei redirecionar as pesquisas para lá, você tem 30 minutos para fazer sua mala e ir.- arfei de surpresa e todos me imitaram – Ah, já temos a localização de James. Depois que ele saiu daqui, conseguimos colocar um rastreador nele. E já sabemos como tirar o seu. – tinha ligado para Marcos contando a situação de ontem. – Seus trinta minutos já estão rodando, te espero no carro. O resto da equipe ainda vai ter um tempo até eu encontrar uma nova equipe para cada. – ele disse olhando para o relógio e em seguida indo embora. Senti as lágrimas invadirem meu olhos, e os braços de Edward me apertarem contra seu peito, como assim eu iria embora? Deixaria todos os meus amigos e principalmente Edward? Quando me dei conta estava chorando alto.

_ Calma Bella, vai ficar tudo bem, eu vou dar um jeito nisso, vou fazer você voltar. –Edward disse beijando minha cabeça em seguida.

_ Como Edward? – perguntei olhando para ele.

_ Eu não sei. – ele enxugou as lagrimas que caiam. – Mas eu vou. – ele se aproximou e me beijou ficamos uns minutos nos beijando e só nos separamos quando precisamos de ar. Olhei para o lado e vi que o resto do pessoal não estava mais aqui. Eu e Edward subimos e fomos para meu quarto. As garotas estavam sentadas na minha cama, e os garotos estavam próximos a porta. Elas tinham lágrimas nos olhos.

_ Nós vamos...- os garotos se retiraram junto com Edward, deixando só as garotas.

_ Vem a gente vai te ajudar. – Alice falou e fui até elas que me abraçaram com força, não dissemos nada, só choramos.

As garotas me ajudaram com as malas e uns quinze minutos depois nós descemos com as malas, os garotos nos ajudaram e quando chegamos lá embaixo minha visão se embaçou novamente. Olhei para todos que estavam a minha frente. Abracei cada um chorando cada vez mais. Edward foi o último. Ele me olhou nos olhos e me beijou com grande intensidade.

_ Isso não é um adeus. – ele disse encostando nossas testas.

_ Espero que não seja.

_ Shii. Eu to falando sério. – ele selou nossos lábios novamente. – Eu amo você. – ele disse me olhando novamente nos olhos e minha visão se embaçou novamente pelas teimosas lágrimas.

_ E eu amo você. – disse o beijando novamente. Nos separamos e todos me ajudaram a levar as malas para o carro. Marcos abriu a porta para mim entrei e Marcos a fechou. Olhei para o lado e meus amigos estavam lá, chorando. Edward era o que tinha o olhar mais triste.

O carro partiu e logo parou. Estávamos no FBI, olhei para Marcos e ele me explicou que iria tirar meu rastreador. Fiquei lá cerca de uma hora. E depois fui para minha nova casa. Era um apartamento. Bem grande para uma pessoa só. Minhas malas foram deixadas no meu quarto, como Marcos já tinha ficado no FBI fiquei sozinha. Tomei um banho e dormi um pouco, como aqui não tinha espaço, meu local de treinamento seria na sede do FBI mesmo, então quando acordei comi algo rapidamente e fui para o computador para ver aonde James estava, era em uma empresa do Aro na Holanda. Analisei cada estrutura daquele lugar. E comecei a planejar, pelas minhas contas iria para lá em uma semana.

.

.

.

A semana passou rapidamente e não tive mais nenhuma notícia da minha equipe, a saudade apertava a cada dia mais. Iria viajar em dois dias, o plano estava quase pronto, pois tudo precisava ser planejado minuciosamente, então era demorado. Estava deitada no sofá vendo televisão, quando escutei uns barulhos na janela, peguei minha arma que estava na mesinha ao lado do sofá e fui indo em direção a janela, o barulho aumentou quando de repente parou, verifiquei que não tinha nada e fui voltando para o sofá, quando a janela abriu e Edward entrou.

Apesar do susto pulei no pescoço dele o abraçando e o beijando em seguida. Nos separamos deixando nossas testas encostadas.

_ Nossa se soubesse que seria recepcionado assim teria vindo antes. – rimos juntos. – Eu tava morrendo de saudades sabia? – ele disse pegando minha mão.

_ Eu também.

_ E isso? – ele perguntou arqueando a sobrancelha apontando para a arma na minha mão, rindo em seguida.

_ Eu não sabia que era você. – expliquei rindo, fomos para o sofá e ficamos nos olhando por uns minutos, queria gravar cada pedacinho do rosto mais perfeito do mundo.

_ Você conseguiu ficar mais linda ainda sabia? – ele disse tocando na minha bochecha, corei levemente.

_ Eu que o diga. Mas como você me encontrou?

_ Jasper conseguiu invadir o sistema do FBI e pegou o endereço que estava na sua ficha, demorou, mas ele conseguiu. Iremos para nossa nova equipe em duas semanas. –assenti me encostando no seu ombro.- O que são aqueles papéis e tudo mais ali.- ele disse apontando para a mesa aonde estavam algumas coisas do meu plano que eu levaria para viagem.

_ Coisas da missão, do meu novo plano. Vou viajar depois de amanha para a Holanda.

_ Bella eu não acredito que você vai sozinha enfrentar aquele canalha, você é maluca por acaso?- tinha me esquecido que Edward ainda não tinha falado nada sobre isso.

_ Desculpa amor, mas eu fiz o que era preciso. – ele ia falar alguma coisa, mas ficou quieto. E foi se aproximando para me beijar e quando nossos lábios iam se chocar a porta abriu revelando um furioso Marcos.

.

.

.

.

.

.

N/A: Entao meninas quanto tempo né? Mas vim no tempo previsto, como prometido. E então gostaram do novo capítulo? Eu tava sem inspiração para escrever por isso o capítulo não ficou muito bom, mas espero que vocês tenham gostado. Agora que meus vestibulares acabaram, os capítulos virão mais rápidos só dependendo dos reviews. E por falar em reviews eu fiquei muito feliz com o aumento considerável que teve nesse último capítulo. Mas vamos fazer um acordo, quem comentar logo logo vai receber esses dois últimos capítulos, mais resumidos narrados pelo Edward, é só um extra não vai mudar quem não ler, maaaaas é um bônus pra quem for boazinha e comentar ;) Não sei quando vou mandar, mas não vai demorar muito.

_Agradecimentos às lindas __**annacaroll**__, __**Line Hastings**__, __**ferpbiagi**__,__**MCullenBlack**__._

Comentem que eu volto logo, beijos ;))


	10. Capítulo 8

Capitulo 8- A volta

Eu não podia acreditar. Como Marcos nos encontrou, como ele soube que Edward estava aqui? Não precisei esperar muito por essas respostas.

_ Eu não fui claro o bastante sobre isso? Mas é claro que isso iria acontecer, ainda bem que eu coloquei um rastreador em vocês ... –antes que ele pudesse terminar eu interrompi.

_ Você o que? – perguntei alterada – Marcos, você sabe que eu tenho o maior respeito por você e sei que você é um excelente profissional, mas isso já tá passando dos limites. Você rastrear seus agentes, quando eles não estão mais em missão, só pra saber se eles iriam seguir as regras?

_ Me desculpa Agente Swan, mas a senhorita sabe muito bem o que acontece quando as regras são quebradas. – entendia que ele falava da minha antiga equipe. – Eu abri uma brecha pra você no passado e você sabe o que aconteceu.

_ Mas isso não foi minha culpa, e você conhece todos dessa nova equipe, e sabe que nenhum de nós faria isso.

_ Eu sei disso, mas minha decisão já foi tomada, as novas equipes estão esperando, e você sabe que quando há um relacionamento intimo entre os membros da equipe a coisa desanda.

_ Você sabe que não é verdade. – afirmei olhando pra ele.

_ Bella tem razão, nós trabalhamos bem melhor depois que todos nós seis nos aproximamos, só algumas horas analisando os detalhes da missão, já nos fizeram descobrir muitas coisas.- Edward falou pela primeira vez.

_ Mas isso não quer dizer nada ... –novamente interrompi Marcos.

_ Você quer maior prova? Veja meus pais, eram casados e da mesma equipe, e foram os melhores que você já teve.

_ Eu... eu ... – ele não conseguia terminar, lembrar dos meus pais era muito duro eu entendia isso, me sentia da mesma forma.

_ Marcos, nós não estamos fazendo nada de errado, pelo contrário. Por favor, você viu nosso desempenho.

_ E também nós pegamos essa missão, já sabemos do que ela se trata. E mandar a Bella sozinha para confrontar o James, é a mesma coisa que manda-la pra forca. Bella é uma excelente agente, mas ela não vai conseguir resolver isso sozinha.

Marcos ficou pensativo durante alguns minutos, e eu e Edward apenas nos olhávamos, ansiosos.

_ Tudo bem. Vocês venceram. – não pude deixar de sorrir, e Edward também. – Arrume suas coisas Swan, vou levar vocês de volta.

_ AHH.. Muito obrigada Marcos, você é o melhor, sempre soube. – disse abraçando ele.

_ Tudo bem, tudo bem. – ele disse me dando tapinha nas costas.

Subi correndo puxando minhas malas e jogando tudo lá dentro, conferi se não tinha mais nada, e desci para arrumar as coisas da viagem que ainda estavam espalhadas na mesa, Edward me ajudou, enquanto Marcos desceu para nos esperar no carro.

_ Ah! Todos vão ficar tão felizes. – Edward disse colocando o braço em torno da minha cintura, e me virando para ele.

_ Nem me fale, eu to tão feliz, finalmente vou voltar. – antes que eu pudesse dizer outra coisa, Edward me beijou, e assim ficamos até que o ar se fez necessário.

Descemos, colocamos as minhas coisas no carro e fomos em direção a nossa casa. O carro estacionou e Marcou desceu primeiro, entrou na casa, e disse que tinha uma surpresa. Edward entrou e em seguida eu passei pela porta olhando meus amigos soltarem gritos de alegria. Eles vieram correndo para mim, me abraçando.

_ Tudo bem. – Marcos disse acalmando todos. – Eu permiti a volta da Agente Swan e também os relacionamentos de vocês. Mas é claro que vocês ainda tem que resolver essa missão. Portanto, comemorações depois, Swan explique para eles o plano. Até mais.

Marcos saiu e nos deixou, assim que a porta fechou os gritos voltaram. E meus amigos voltaram a me abraçar.

_ E então Bellinha como você fez ele deixar? – Emm perguntou.

_ Apenas conversamos com ele. – falei pegando a mão do Edward.

_ Mas então o que você tem que explicar pra gente?- Jazz perguntou curioso.

_ O plano de ataque. – falei brincando. – Eu descobri que James está na Holanda, na empresa do Aro de lá. Então primeiro, depois de amanha estamos indo para Holanda. Segundo, temos que entrar na empresa, mas como provavelmente James já deve ter deixado ordens para não deixar nós entrarmos, não poderemos entrar pela porta da frente, e nem disfarçados, já que é melhor não correr riscos. – parei um pouco e o pessoal me olhava atentamente. – Descobri que quase do lado da empresa tem um bar, e nos fundos desse bar tem uma porta que dá acesso para a empresa. Eu penso que essa deve ser a entrada usada por James, por isso teremos mais chances entrando por lá. Precisamos de uma distração, agora que estamos em maior numero, vai ser mais fácil, mas ainda tenho que pensar. Enfim, provavelmente não é lá que estão os zumbis do James, não todos pelo menos, então é provável que encontremos a localização da "fabrica de zumbis", ou então mais pistas, mas precisamos ir lá descobrir.

_Tudo bem, precisamos de passagens. – Alice disse. – E temos que arrumar nossas coisas.

_ As passagens eu compro pela internet. – disse Jasper.

_ Tudo bem, temos que ver o que precisamos levar. – Rose disse.

_ Emm leve suas bombas. – disse apontando para ele. – Jazz leve tudo que você achar necessário de informática. Rose você terá que ficar atenta nos veículos, pois provavelmente nossa saída não será tranquila. Alice cuide dos detalhes. Edward separe as armas e munições, e também veja com Marcos a licença para transportar as armas. Eu vou separar todas as informações necessárias, todos os papéis. Se vocês quiserem ajudar em outra função fique a vontade. – disse por fim.

Todos assentiram e foram fazer o que eu havia falado. Depois de longas horas, nós havíamos terminado, só faltava arrumar as malas. Subi me arrastando para meu quarto, minhas malas nem haviam sido desfeitas, mas eu precisava escolher o que levar. Então esvaziei todas as malas, jogando as roupas em cima, e escolhendo o que levar.

Já tinham se passado trinta minutos e eu ainda não havia terminado de arrumar. Escutei duas leves batidas na minha porta.

_ Entra. – falei virada para minha cama, sem ver quem havia entrado, mas só pelo perfume sabia que era ele.

_Ainda não terminou? – ele perguntou me abraçando.

_ Não, são tantas roupas que não sei quais levar. – respondi com desanimo.

_ Você tá parecendo minha irmã, mas ela tem uma solução bem prática pra isso?

_ Qual? – perguntei curiosa.

_ Levar tudo. – ele respondeu rindo e eu me juntei a ele.

Ele me virou e me olhou nos olhos, e eu me vi perdida na imensidão verde dos seus olhos.

_ Nem acredito que você voltou.

_ Nem acredito que podemos namorar sem problemas. – disse sorrindo, o puxando para mim.

Edward ficou comigo até eu terminar de arrumar a mala, isso já eram dez horas da noite, não sei como as horas passaram tão rapidamente. Assim que terminei, Edward e eu descemos para comer alguma coisa, o pessoal já tinha comido e agora estavam na sala falando besteira. Comemos rápido e subimos, entrei no meu quarto e gemi de desanimo quando vi minha cama soterrada por roupas, ignorei e fui tomar banho, quando sai olhei novamente para minha cama, tava com tanta preguiça de arrumar. Então tive uma ideia melhor. Sai do meu quarto e entrei no do Edward, ele ainda estava no banho, então deitei na sua cama esperando ele sair, olhei ao redor e vi uma foto bem familiar. Andei até a estante e vi a minha foto com meus pais, eu tinha nove anos, era natal, sorri olhando aquela lembrança.

_ Você esqueceu aqui. – Edward disse me sobressaltando.

_ Ah que susto. – disse com a mão no coração. – Eu bem que tinha dado falta dele. - voltei para cama, onde Edward estava e me aconcheguei nele. Ele beijou meu cabelo e ficamos assim por algum tempo, depois conversamos sobre algumas amenidades, e é claro nos beijamos muito, em um desses momentos acabamos perdendo o controle.

Edward me beijou com urgência, e eu correspondi do mesmo modo, meus dedos estavam entrelaçados no seu cabelo, o puxando de vez em quando, Edward mantinha as mãos na minha cintura. Ele continuava a me beijar com veracidade, então ele mordeu meu lábio inferior e começou a trilhar beijos na extensão do meu maxilar, chegando na minha orelha e mordendo o lóbulo dela em seguida. Edward continuou com seus beijos, que agora estavam no meu pescoço, e agora suas mãos também passeavam pelo meu corpo, ele voltou a beijar meus lábios, no mesmo instante em que suas mãos passavam sobre meus seios, apertando-os em seguida, gemi involuntariamente, as mãos de Edward voltaram a passear pelo meu corpo, entrando em minha blusa, acariciando minhas costas e parando com elas no fecho do meu sutiã. Ele voltou a beijar meu pescoço, então tirei minhas mãos dos seus cabelos e passei com elas sobre os braços do Edward, arranhando cada vez que ele me fazia gemer, como ele estava sem camisa, ficaria marcado, as mãos de Edward voltaram a se mexer parando na minha bunda e em seguida no botão do meu short, suas mãos subiram novamente tirando minha blusa e jogando em um canto do quarto, ele me beijava com tanta paixão, amor e luxuria que seria quase impossível parar, mas quando suas mãos pararam no cós do meu short tive um ataque de pânico. Todas as lembranças de quando eu fui abusada voltaram, então comecei a choramingar.

_ Edward – chamei com a voz chorosa. –Edward, por favor, eu não consigo. - falei chorando, atraindo sua atenção.

_ Bella, amor? Tá tudo bem?- ele me perguntou preocupado.

_ Sim, quer dizer, não, quer dizer eu não sei. – chorei ainda mais. – Desculpa, é que eu não consigo fazer isso sem me lembrar do que James fazia comigo, aquilo me deixou marcas muito profundas em mim. – ele limpou as lágrimas e disse.

_ Bella ta tudo bem, eu que tenho que pedir desculpas, as coisas saíram um pouco do controle, eu entendo que você sofra com esse seu fantasma do passado, e eu sei esperar Bella, por você esperaria o tempo que fosse.- ele disse selando nossos lábios e me aninhando no peito dele.

Eu não era mais virgem, mas nunca havia sido tratada com tanto amor, do jeito que Edward me tratou, eu só havia estado com James, o que me deixada lembranças horríveis, então era como se fosse minha primeira vez de novo, agora eu pretendia perde-la de um modo especial, como toda garota sonha.

.

.

.

.

Acordei e vi que Edward não estava na cama, conferi e vi que ele também não estava no quarto, fui para o meu trocar de roupa e fazer minha higiene pessoal, e desci para tomar café, todos estavam lá.

_ Bom dia. – disse a todos.

_ Bom dia. – todos me responderam, fui para o lado do Edward.

_ Bom dia amor. – ele me disse me beijando em seguida.

_ Own, vocês são tão fofos juntos. – Alice disse me fazendo corar.

Logo todos estavam conversando e eu perguntei para Edward.

_ Porque você saiu cedo?

_ Tive que ir no FBI para ver se tinha saído a licença de transporte de armas.

_ Ah, devia ter me acordado.

_ Nem pensar, você estava tão tranquila dormindo.

_ Mesmo assim. Você vai treinar hoje? – perguntei olhando para ele.

_ Vou, tava te esperando.

_ Hmmm, ok então vou lá em cima trocar de roupa e já venho.

Me troquei, desci, e para minha surpresa todos estavam treinando. Ficamos horas ali, nos divertindo acima de tudo, já era perto do meio dia quando paramos, almoçamos qualquer coisa e ficamos a tarde inteira de bobeira, apenas conversando, vendo filmes, fazendo nada. Só aproveitando a presença uns dos outros, enquanto ainda podíamos.

.

.

.

.

.

N/A: Então meninaaas, voltei. O que acharam do cap? Bella voltou, e no próximo capitulo eles estarão na Holanda, e o momento Beward, o que acharam? Este capítulo é menos, mas foi o que eu consegui escrever de presente de natal para vocês HUAHUAHU As meninas que comentaram receberam o bônus? Gostaram?

Gente como agora é férias e tal, é mais complicado eu escrever, pq vem parentes pra minha casa e tal, e vou pra casa de parentes, aonde não tem internet, então não sei quando eu volto, mas já aviso que quem comentar, irá ganhar, não sei quando, uma prévia do próximo capitulo, então comentem bastante ok?

_Agradecimentos à __**Line Hastings**__ e __**annacaroll**__._

Ah! Um feliz natal pra todas, e como não voltarei a tempo, um próspero ano novo, repleto de saúde, conquistas e sucesso ;)

Beijos e volto logo ;)


	11. Capítulo 9

Capítulo 9- Viagem e problemas

Acordamos bem cedo e fomos para o aeroporto, o nosso voo partia às oito horas da manhã, com previsão de chegada umas duas da manhã em Holanda **(N/A: gente, não sei quanto tempo é de viagem, mas pelo que eu vi, junto com o fuso, é mais ou menos isso). **O voo foi bem cansativo, escutei música, vi filme, beijei meu namorado perfeito, conversei com as garotas e dormi. Quando eu, na verdade, quando ninguém aguentava mais nós chegamos.

Fomos para o hotel descansar, pegamos um quarto com três camas de casal, e dormimos quase às três horas. Acordamos ao meio dia, bem atrasados, para começar a colocar nosso plano em prática. Todos estavam bem apreensivos, mas conseguimos ainda sair comer alguma coisa e voltar.

Estávamos no hotel, nos preparando para pôr o plano em prática, e todos estavam nervosos, afinal era a primeira vez que todos agiríamos juntos em campo.

Emmett não parava de checar se suas bombas estavam em sua mochila. Jasper ficava analisando os papéis do plano, a estrutura da empresa. Rosalie não parava de roer as unhas e de vez em quando ia até a janela olhar os carros que tinham na rua. Alice ficava se olhando no espelho e perguntando às vezes se não tínhamos esquecido nada. Edward ficava andando de um lado para o outro parando uma vez ou outra para ver as armas e munições. Eu tava parada, mas roia as unhas assim como Rose e perguntava alguma coisa de cinco em cinco minutos.

Quando o relógio marcou seis horas, nosso horário combinado começamos o plano.

Rosalie e Jasper saíram primeiro, tínhamos trocado os casais para aumentar o disfarce, só um detalhe mesmo, quando os dois chegaram ao bar a uns dois quarteirões daqui nos ligaram dando um sinal. Edward e Alice foram em seguida, por outro caminho, caso alguém tenha reconhecido e mandado "interceptar" a rua. E do mesmo jeito que os dois primeiros, eles também nos ligaram para nos liberar. E assim Emmett e eu fomos pelo terceiro caminho que levava ao bar.

Quando chegamos avistamos rapidamente o resto do pessoal. E assim como no plano Rosalie, seguida uns dois minutos depois de Alice, e ela seguida mais uns dois de mim, nos encontramos no banheiro. Verificamos se estava vazio e começamos a pensar o que faríamos. Saímos e fomos para os fundos, mal conseguíamos conversar pela música alta que tocava. A porta que dava para a empresa, ela simples de madeira, mas estava trancada. E assim que algumas garotas passaram pela gente para entrar em outra porta, para uma espécie de camarim, tivemos uma ideia de distração.

Voltamos para as mesas e falamos para os garotos o plano, nem precisa ser um gênio para saber que os garotos não gostaram nem um pouco desse plano. Novamente eu e as garotas nos retiramos, mas dessa vez em direção aos camarins. Delicadamente apagamos as três garotas que estavam lá se maquiando, e se arrumando para o "show". Nos encontramos com os garotos atrás do palco e explicamos mais uma vez.

Bom, esta parte do plano, apesar de improvisada, era o que precisávamos, distrações, é claro que os garotos não concordaram, mas que escolha eles tinham?

Assim, fomos para o camarim atrás do mini palco para nos arrumar, ficamos horrorizadas com as roupas, mas era o único jeito de termos uma distração para os garotos conseguirem passar pela entrada dos fundos e entrar na empresa. Depois que eles tivessem conseguido, e as outras garotas assumissem no nosso lugar no "show" nos juntaríamos a eles.

Enquanto nos arrumávamos, o telefone de Rose tocou, era Emmett avisando que James tinha acabado de passar ali em direção a uma porta nos fundos, era preciso cuidado redobrado agora.

Então vestimos as micro roupas que eram basicamente: um short bem curto preto, uma bota até um pouco embaixo do joelho de salto agulha preta, uma blusa cropped de renda vermelha. Alice fez a maquiagem, com os olhos bem pretos e a boca vermelha. Rose arrumou nossos cabelos, deixando-os bem ondulados. Esperamos vários minutos e ensaiamos uma coreografia bem legal que a Rose sabia.

Agora, Rose, Allie e eu estávamos em cima do palco, com aquelas roupas vulgares, curtas e apertadas, e todos os olhares estavam voltados para gente inclusive dos nossos namorados que estavam de boca aberta nos olhando dos pés a cabeça. Eles estavam mais no fundo e estava escuro, o pub estava cheio, então eles conseguiriam sair sem problemas.

A música começou e junto com ela cantamos e dançamos.

Gimme more – Britney Spears

No meio da música os garotos, saíram, com alguma dificuldade em parar de nos assistir. Ao fim, só se ouvia uma explosão de aplausos, saímos dali rapidamente, enquanto as outras garotas, que estavam no palco antes que a gente, voltavam para ele. Nem trocamos de roupa, apenas pegamos as armas e os celulares no camarim e fomos. A porta já estava aberta, Rose ligou para o Emmett, e pediu para que os garotos nos esperassem, tinha uma espécie de túnel até uma porta que parecia de cofre, os garotos já estavam lá.

_ Uau garotas. – Emmett falou em tom divertido. – Impressionante.

_ Não achei nada impressionante. – Edward disse sério.

Emm colocou a sua bomba na porta e nos afastamos, sem fazer barulho a porta abriu, assim como Emm já tinha falado. Edward estava realmente bravo comigo, totalmente tomado pelo ciúme. Os outros foram na frente nos deixando a sós, os garotos não tinham ficado no mesmo estado que Edward.

_ Edward, fazia parte do plano, parte da missão...

_ Tirar a roupa e dançar pra outros caras fazia parte da missão? – ele perguntou alterado.

_ Ninguém tirou a roupa Edward para de ser tão ciumento, nós não fizemos nada demais, só dançamos. - falei com a voz alterada também.

_ Não pareceu "nada demais" pra mim. Sabe, eu não gosto quando minha namorada fica dançando daquele jeito pra outros caras.- o jeito com que ele disse minha foi tão estranho que por um segundo parecia que eu estava falando com James e não Edward.

_ Não foi uma coisa que eu quis fazer Edward foi necessário e pronto. Agora porque você está assim quando os outros garotos nem ligaram.

_ Por que... Eu não sei. Talvez seja porque você goste de tirar a roupa quando James está por trás de tudo.

Eu não podia acreditar que tinha ouvido aquilo, que ele tinha usado uma coisa que nem verdadeira era pra falar pra mim, eu sabia que ele quis se referir ao fato de eu ter transado com James, mas por favor, eu tinha sido forçada, nunca teria feito aquilo por vontade própria. As lágrimas já banhavam meu rosto, e eu podia ver nos olhos do Edward que ele não queria ter dito aquilo, mas disse, era tarde demais pra voltar atrás.

_ Bella... eu não quis... – ele tentou consertar, mas já era tarde.

_ Me poupe Edward, eu sei bem o que você quis dizer. – passei por ele indo em direção aonde nossos amigos estavam, com cara de espanto devido as palavras de Edward. Enxuguei as lágrimas e falei. – Vamos gente, antes que alguém apareça. – ouvimos passos e nos escondemos. Uns dois seguranças passaram pela gente, olhando para onde nós estávamos como se soubesse de algo.

_ Ufa! Essa foi por pouco. – Rose disse se levantando.

_ Ainda bem que não era o James, ou eu teria me atirado pra cima dele. – falei sabendo exatamente que todos tinham ouvido, e fiquei satisfeita ao ver a cara que o Edward fez, ele queria fazer mau juízo de mim, ótimo eu daria motivos então. Me levantei, Jasper me deu um sinal de que as câmeras tinham sido travadas, e fui andando, quando senti um puxão no braço, me virei e vi que tinha sido o Edward.

_ Você ta louca? Vai sair sozinha?

_ Sua cota de ciúmes já estourou por hoje, e eu não preciso que se preocupe comigo, agora cala a boca que vão te escutar. – falei já irritada com ele. – Vocês ficam ai, eu tenho como me comunicar com o Jasper, e aviso vocês, quanto menos melhor.

_ Eu vou com você. – Edward disse me seguindo.

_ Não vai não, você vai voltar pra lá.

_ Você não manda em mim, e eu não tava pedindo permissão. – ele disse voltando a andar.

_ Pra que você quer ir? Pra continuar a me ofender e fazer acusações que você sabe que não são verdadeiras? – disse passando na sua frente, quando ouvimos alguém vindo.

Edward me puxou pra dentro de uma sala, fechando a porta em seguida. Era a sala de câmeras, dois caras que estavam cuidando vieram pra cima de nós. Edward apagou um no mesmo momento que apaguei o outro.

_ Bella me desculpa, sério é que...

_ Aqui não Edward. – disse virando as costas e indo olhar nas câmeras. – Jasper pode liberar as câmeras estamos na sala de segurança. – dois segundos depois as câmeras voltaram a funcionar. Olhamos as vinte telas até encontrarmos a que James conversava com Aro. Clicamos nela e ativamos o som.

Eles conversaram um monte de coisa até que eles falaram o que precisávamos.

"__ Você prometeu que iria cuidar daquela equipe do FBI James. – Aro disse furioso._

__ Me poupe da sua fúria Aro. Eles descobriram algumas coisas, mas nem sabem aonde está nossa fábrica, estão longe de descobrir. Aquele lugar é super seguro. Só se eles ficarem perdidos no oceano. "_

De repente como um estralo eu entendi o que ele quis dizer, sabia aonde era esse lugar.

"__ Tem certeza que nenhum deles conhece esse lugar? –Aro disse preocupado._

__ Tem uma que sabe, mas acha que está destruído."_

_ Vamos Edward eu sei aonde é essa fábrica.

Saímos, encontramos o pessoal, e fomos para o túnel.

_ Galera eu sei aonde estão os zumbies. Lembram quando eu falei pra vocês da história com o Jacob? Então, o cara por trás disso era o James. Ele acabou revelando agora pro Aro que os zumbies estavam no meio do oceano, que só uma pessoa do nosso grupo sabia e que ela achava que estava destruído, ou seja...

_ Eles estão no mesmo lugar que você estava. – Jasper disse.

Assenti, escutamos a voz de James bem perto e corremos em direção a saída. A adrenalina já corria em minhas veias e isso só me fazia correr mais rápido. Chegamos a porta e fechamos ela rapidamente já saindo do lugar. Corremos em direção ao hotel e só conseguimos respirar livremente quando fechamos a porta do nosso quarto.

_ Eu não consigo respirar.- Alice disse com dificuldade deitando na cama em seguida.

_ Nem eu. – Rose acompanhou Alice deitando do lado dela.

_ Eu vou tomar um banho. – falei pegando uma roupa normal na minha mala. O quarto era grande e tinha três divisões com três camas de casal em cada, e um banheiro também em cada, para dar privacidade para cada casal. Como eu ainda estava brava com Edward, entrei no quarto e fechei a porta, mas antes que pudesse fechar a porta do banheiro também Edward a segurou.

_ Bella por favor, vamos conversar.

_ Agora não Edward, eu quero tomar um banho e dormir um pouco.

_ Bella eu sei que você tá chateada, e você tem razão o que eu falei foi totalmente insensível, impensável e irreparável, mas por favor me perdoa, eu tava com ciúmes tá me desculpa por favor.

_ Edward o que você me disse me magoou muito, você simplesmente jogou na minha cara um passado que eu tento esquecer e superar. Por favor deixa eu tomar um banho e espairecer um pouco tá.

Ele ia insistir, mas pensou melhor e saiu me deixando sozinha. Tomei um longo banho tentando deixar a água levar todos os meus pensamentos. Me troquei, colocando um baby doll simples. Sai e me deitei na cama, tentando dormir. E logo senti a cama afundar do meu lado, e senti seus firmes braços a minha volta.

_ Amor, me desculpa... –ele sussurrou no meu ouvido. – Por favor eu to enlouquecendo sabendo que você não quer falar comigo. Bella... –ele chamou outra vez, mas eu apenas ignorei fingindo que estava dormindo. Ele me soltou, não antes de me dar um beijo na cabeça. Me revirei um pouco e enfim consegui dormir.

Novamente James atormentou meus sonhos, na verdade era o Edward me tratando como o James me trata. Já estava quase gritando quando ele me acordou.

_ Amor, calma foi só um sonho, não foi nada... – comecei a chorar e ele me puxou me aninhando em seus braços e fazendo carinho nos meus cabelos.- Eu to aqui, não vai acontecer nada com você eu prometo. Eu te amo. – foi a última coisa que eu ouvi antes de apagar.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**N/A:** Entãoooo demorei, mas voltei. Eu disse que ia demorar, e agora só tende a piorar porque to trabalhando a tarde que era quando eu usava para escrever, então os capítulos vão demorar a sair mesmo. Mas vamos falar do capítulo, gostaram? Edward foi bem maldoso com a Bella né, maas o ciúmes pode mudar qualquer um, inclusive nosso Ed perfeito. Agora falando sério, tem tanta gente lendo a fic e só uma pessoa comentando, desse jeito paro de postar.

_Agradecimentos à __**Line Hastings**__._

P.s – roupa das meninas - teenagers_agents/set?id=69196086


	12. Capítulo 10

Capítulo 10 – O começo do fim

Acordei sentindo a respiração pesada do Edward nos meus cabelos e soube que ele estava dormindo, lentamente sai do aperto dos seus braços e fui em direção ao banheiro, peguei minhas roupas e fui tomar um banho. Depois de alguns minutos, sai do banheiro já com a roupa trocada, dentes e cabelos escovados. Abri a porta no mesmo instante que Edward abria os olhos, ele piscou lentamente e olhou pra mim sorrindo em seguida. Ainda não queria conversar com ele.

_ Bom dia amor. – ele disse sentando na cama me olhando.

_ Bom dia. – disse saindo indo em direção à sala.

_ Bella ainda tá brava comigo? –ele perguntou vindo atrás de mim.

_ Sim, mas prefiro conversar depois que tudo isso tiver terminado. – olhei pra ele a tempo de vê-lo franzindo o cenho e voltando para o quarto.

As garotas acordaram seguidas uns cinco minutos dos garotos, Edward se juntou a nós por último.

_ Vamos comer to morrendo de fome. – Emmett reclamou parecendo uma criança.

_ Primeiro nós vamos bolar o plano, depois ligamos para o Marcos e ai vamos comer. - falei olhando para todos que assentiram menos o Emm.

_ Ah não. – ele disse fazendo birra.

_ Enfim, Jazz pega o seu computador, Alice pega aqueles papeis e canetas ali em cima, por favor. - esperei uns segundos e Alice veio com os papéis.

_ O que você vai fazer Bella? – Rose perguntou.

_ Vou tentar desenhar a estrutura daquele lugar aonde James ta se escondendo. Costumava ser, antigamente, uma prisão, tipo uma masmorra, era completamente escuro, e gigante se perder lá dentro era fácil, não sei quanto daquilo foi mudado, mas certamente não muito, James gostava da escuridão daquele lugar e do tamanho também, a gente precisa ter cuidado. Vamos nos dividir em duas equipes, uma vem pelo mar e outra pelo ar. O essencial seria termos duas equipes com "forças" iguais. Só um instante. – falei pegando as folhas e escrevendo nossos nomes e características. - Alice você tem facilidade com detalhes e o Jazz tem os aparelhos então podem ser separados, pois o que uma equipe ver com a Alice a outra vê com o Jazz. Allie equipe um, Jazz equipe dois. Emm tem as bombas e a força física, e a Rose tem facilidade com rotas e fugas improvisadas e é boa com armas também, como o Jazz tem os aparelhos para facilitar as fugas Rose vai pra equipe um e Emm pra equipe dois. Edward você tem armas e força física, e eu também, você vai com as garotas e eu com os garotos. Ok, concluindo. Equipe um, Alice, Rosalie e Edward, vocês vão pelo ar é mais fácil de entrar. Equipe dois Jasper, Emmett e eu, nós vamos pelo mar, é mais complicado, mas como eu já estive lá eu posso guiar. Todos de acordo? – eles apenas assentiram. - Ok. Edward veja quanto de munição temos, eu sei que não usamos nada, mas veja novamente, Emm a mesma coisa com as bombas, Jazz veja se temos escutas, para todos, funcionando bem.

Esperamos os garotos voltarem.

_ As escutas estão funcionando bem, uma para cada. –Jazz falou nos mostrando seis pequenos pontos pretos nas mãos.

_ Só gastamos uma bomba, mas precisamos de mais por precaução. – assenti.

_ O mesmo com as munições, não sabemos de quantas precisaremos. – assenti novamente.

_ Ok, eu vou ligar pro Marcos pedindo e também vou pedir pra que ele mande os antídotos que eles conseguiram fazer por precaução. James deve manter um estoque desse veneno em algum lugar, não deve haver muitos, por isso duas equipes uma para entrar por cima e outra por baixo para verificar em todos os lugares e assim que encontrar esse estoque tem que ser destruído, Emm você tem que deixar umas bombas com os outros, pro caso da outra equipe encontrar, de preferencia uma bomba que possa ser programada, pois pra nossa segurança o melhor seria estar fora de lá quando explodir. Na verdade o melhor seria deixar uma bomba dessa em cada lugar, a maioria dos zumbies que estão lá já foram criados há dias, não tem como reverter . E eles serão um perigo se não forem destruídos. James estará lá com certeza, tomem cuidado se eles pegarem um de nós ta acabado.

_ Você e o Edward é que precisam ter mais cuidado. – Alice falou. Olhei para o Edward e ele estava me olhando.

_ Eu sei. –falei desviando o olhar. – Precisamos capturar o James antes da explosão.

_ Mas você disse pra não encontrar com ele.

_ Antes das bombas estarem armadas, depois temos que encontrar ele. Ele não vai poder fugir com tudo desmoronando, quando ele estiver desesperado tentando fugir nós pegamos. Nós damos um jeito. - eles assentiram temerosos. Enquanto eu pegava o telefone e ligava para o Marcos.

Contei todo o plano e também aonde era o local. Marcos nos enviaria ajuda aérea e marítima com todos os suprimentos que pedimos.

_ Pronto Emm podemos comer agora. – falei rindo e todos riram comigo.

Nós primeiro arrumamos nossas roupas, e depois descemos e fomos a uma lanchonete no fim da rua comer alguma coisa. Era quase uma hora da tarde quando retornamos ao hotel, eu tinha decidido que ia conversar com Edward, não conseguia esperar mais, mas quando ia chama-lo meu telefone tocou, era Marcos avisando que tudo já tinha chego. Nós pegamos as malas, pagamos o hotel e fomos até o hangar da cidade, o avião já estava pronto, como também o carro que levaria eu e os garotos para o submarino que nos levaria a "fábrica".

Alice e Jasper se despediam, assim como Rose e Emm. Edward estava quase a minha frente me olhando, enquanto eu tentava desviar o olhar. Quando deram o sinal de que eles poderiam entrar, Edward veio até mim beijou minha testa e foi embora. Meus olhos encheram de lágrimas quando pensei nas coisas que poderiam acontecer.

_ Edward, espera. – falei correndo até ele, quando ele virou eu o beijei, um beijo simples, casto. – Não se machuque, nós ainda temos que conversar. – ele riu e me apertou ainda mais nos seus braços.

_ Você também, por mais estranho que pareça eu quero muito conversar. – ele riu mais e eu ri com ele. Eles foram chamados, então ele me beijou novamente na testa e foi embora.

Eu, Emm e Jazz entramos no carro e seguimos para o submarino, lá dentro colocamos os uniformes, peguei as armas, munições, e uma bolsa aonde coloquei os três antídotos que vieram, munições, e armas, Emm pegou uma mochila e colocou suas bombas e mais armas, e Jazz colocou seus equipamentos em sua mochila. Fomos avisados que tínhamos chego. Olhamos pela janela e vimos uma abertura com túnel, o submarino entrou lá, estava muito escuro precisávamos de cuidado.

O submarino parou perto de uma porta, protegemos as bolsas e mergulhamos até a porta, Emm colocou uma das suas bombas silenciosas, e a porta abriu rapidamente, entramos na escuridão do lugar e Jazz pegou uma lanterna logo em seguida, fomos andando, com o maior cuidado de encontrar alguém, paramos em frente a uma escada, subimos e demos de cara com uma porta, ela só estava encostada então conseguimos entrar sem problemas, fechamos a porta e continuamos a andar. Estávamos em um corredor gigante, haviam algumas portas e no final outra escada, fomos abrindo e conferindo cada porta, não havia nada demais, em uma sala haviam armas, na outra um laboratório improvisado, outra sala vazia, enfim, colocamos as bombas, e subimos. Percorremos mais uns dois andares sem encontrar nada só armas, zumbies inconscientes, e salas vazias, mas colocamos bombas em todas. Finalmente, quando estávamos no quarto andar, encontramos.

_ Finalmente, já estava começando a achar que isso não existia. – Emm falou.

_ Eu também, coloque duas bombas Emm, uma aqui – fui interrompida por barulhos que pareciam ser de passos, nos olhamos apavorados sem reação, pois ali não dava pra se esconder, a porta recém fechada foi aberta vagarosamente, tirei minha bolsa, coloquei no chão sem fazer barulho e peguei outra arma, já que a que eu estava não era muito silenciosa, levantei minha arma pronta para atirar, quando a figura pequena da Alice também com a arma apontada se revelou na porta, seguida por Rosalie e Edward. Suspiramos de alívio.

_ Encontramos vocês também. – Rose falou. – Essa é a sala mais interessante do lugar, as outras que encontramos se resumiam em nada, armas e laboratórios.

_ Nós também. – Jazz disse.

_ A não ser aquela em que o James estava. – Alice comentou.

_ Vocês encontraram ele? – perguntei assustada.

_ Sim, mas ele não nos viu, era uma sala grande com telas gigantes, correntes nas paredes e uns cinco guardas normais. – Edward me respondeu.

_ Ok, já sabemos onde ele está então vamos sair daqui e ... – novamente uns barulhos me interromperam, mas dessa vez tínhamos certeza, eram zumbies. – Pessoal, eu não sei vocês, mas precisamos ir, rápido. –todos assentiram e um a um fomos saindo da sala, demos de cara com uns dez zumbies, corremos pela escada, entramos em mais uma sala vazia, conseguimos nos acalmar, nossa respiração estava ofegante e todos olhavam para os pés se apoiando tentando respirar, fui a primeira a me recompor e reparei uma coisa trágica.

_ Gente, cadê a Rosalie e o Edward? – todos se endireitaram e nos olhamos assustados.

Saímos da sala e nos escondemos atrás de uma pilastra eu e Jazz em uma do lado direito e Emm e Allie em outra do lado esquerdo, o barulho se aproximou, nos olhamos e em seguida viramos e vimos os zumbies vindo, mas o pior que podíamos imaginar aconteceu, na frente estavam Edward e Rosalie, em transição.

_ Tudo bem, temos que distraí-los e aplicar a cura, eu tenho três aqui na... – coloquei a mão onde supostamente estaria a bolsa e olhei para os outros que me encaravam assustados e como um estralo eu lembrei onde estava a bolsa. – Galera, temos um problema. A bolsa onde estavam os três antídotos ficou na sala com os venenos no andar de baixo.

_ Tudo bem eu tenho uns aqui. – Alice falou olhando na sua bolsa, mas nos olhou apavorada e levantou um frasquinho com o antídoto. – Eu só tenho esse aqui, os outros estavam com a Rosalie. – Olhamos para aonde eles estavam e a bolsa da Rosalie estava no chão e um líquido saía dela, os frasquinhos haviam quebrado. – E agora?

_ Não sei, a gente não pode simplesmente escolher um dos dois para salvar. – falei tentando pensar em algo.

_ Vamos votar. – Emm falou.

_ O que? Não, e além do mais a votação nunca vai dar certo, vai dar empate sempre. – falei ainda tentando pensar.

_ Por quê? – Emm perguntou, revirei os olhos.

_ Emm, então em quem você vota? –perguntei.

_ Na minha namorada é claro.

_ Alice?

_ No meu irmão.

_ Jazz?

_ Na minha irmã.

_ E adivinha em quem eu vou votar? – falei irônica.

_ Em quem? – Emm perguntou com cara de dúvida.

_ No meu namorado né. – eles estavam se aproximando, quase na nossa frente quando eu tive uma ideia. - Galera, vamos fazer assim, vamos matar os outros, vocês dão esse antídoto para a Rose e eu vou buscar a minha bolsa, vou fazer o Edward me seguir.

_ Mesmo? – Allie perguntou.

_ Sim, vamos lá. – pegamos as armas e atiramos nos outros zumbies. Só restaram Rose e Edward, quando estavam bem próximos, Emm fincou a agulha no braço da Rose, e eu sai correndo fazendo barulho atraindo a atenção do Edward, quando estávamos quase na sala, vi que vinham mais zumbies, quando entrei na sala, tratei de pegar a bolsa e o antídoto dentro dela, apliquei o antídoto, Edward apagou na mesma hora, me ajoelhei do seu lado e escutei a porta ser aberta, como estava de costas para ela não vi quem era, quando peguei minha arma pronta para atirar, senti um choque no meu pescoço e me rendi a imensa escuridão para qual eu era puxada.

.

.

.

.

.

.

N/A: Gente eu sei que demorei, me perdoem, mas eu disse que ia demorar né. Ainda tem alguém que lê essa fic? Espero que sim. Então gostaram do cap? Eu garanto que o próximo cap terá fortes emoções e será o penúltimo da fic, mas ainda teremos um epílogo, ou seja com esse vocês tem apenas quatro caps para me fazer feliz e pensar na continuação, ok? Não sei quando volto, mas reviews adiantam bastante o próximo cap ok?

_Agradecimentos à __**Line Hastings**__._

Comentem e eu volto logo ;)


	13. Capítulo 11

Capítulo 11- Desespero

Minha cabeça doía demais, parecia que estava de ressaca. Abri os olhos lentamente tentando me acostumar com a claridade, tentei mover minhas mãos, mas por algum motivo não consegui, isso me fez abri os olhos rapidamente e levei um susto quando finalmente entendi.

James me olhava com um sorriso sádico, ele estava na minha frente em pé, enquanto eu estava acorrentada na parede, sentada.

_ Olá amor, achei que o choque tinha sido forte demais, já estava começando a ficar preocupado.

_ Choque? – perguntei tentando entender.

_ Sim, você sabe que eu tenho controle total dos meus "criados" e quando os nomes da sua amiguinha e do seu namoradinho apareceram na minha tela, informando que ambos haviam se tornado meus criados achei que fosse uma brincadeira, demorou um tempo até eu entender que vocês todos estavam aqui, então meus guardas foram atrás de vocês, mas tenho que parabenizar a coragem da sua amiga, provavelmente ela consegui tirar o rastreador, é claro que sem o procedimento correto isso pode ser um problema... – ele continuou a falar, mas eu me desliguei, Rose tinha feito um corte no braço pra arrancar o rastreador provavelmente, e como um estralo, me toquei que Edward ainda estava com o rastreador, um gemido abafado me tirou dos meus devaneios, me fazendo olhar para um canto um pouco mais atrás do James, era Edward na mesma situação que eu, a não ser pelas correntes que estavam presas em um cano, mas ainda estava desacordado.

_ Edward! – tentei me mover, mas as correntes apertaram meus pulsos.

_ Não, não meu amor, você vai ficar ai, paradinha olhando o que eu faço com quem brinca com que é meu. - ele se virou e foi andando na direção do Edward.

_ NÃO! –gritei desesperada. – NÃO FAÇA NADA COM ELE!

_ Isso não é você quem decide. – ele disse ainda sorrindo.

_ FAÇA COMIGO! FAÇA O QUE QUISER COMIGO! – ele parou e eu suspirei de alívio. – Só não o machuque.

_ Isso seria fácil demais, mas tudo bem posso me divertir com você antes dele acordar. – arregalei os olhos de medo, pois sabia muito bem do que ele era capaz de fazer.

Ele veio até mim e soltou minhas correntes, me colocou de pé e me pressionou na parede, colocando os lábios no meu pescoço e foi subindo até meu maxilar. Não tinha mais saída, ia novamente ser uma presa de James.

_ SOLTA ELA! – a voz de Edward me fez sair dos pensamentos ruins e escuros que eu estava tendo.

_ Ah que bom agora que você acordou eu posso continuar meu plano original, se bem que gostaria de continuar isso aqui. – ele disse sorrindo. Me soltou e foi em direção ao Edward, só tinham uns três guardas nas portas, então sem pensar sai correndo e me taquei em cima do James o fazendo cair no chão. – Amor você me machucou. – ele disse um pouco bravo.

James me puxou para ficar em pé e me deu um tapa muito forte no rosto me fazendo cambalear.

_ DESGRAÇADO! – Edward gritou outra vez.

_ Como ele é ousado não acha amor? – James disse me olhando divertido. – Mas sabe ela é minha então posso fazer o que eu bem entender com ela, na hora que eu quiser. Tipo agora. –ele me deu outro tapa no outro lado do rosto, sufoquei um gemido de dor, não consegui fazer o mesmo com as lágrimas, que já escorriam livremente no meu rosto. Edward se mexia tentando se livrar das correntes, mas era inútil. – Já que você insiste podemos partir para hora em que eu quebro a sua cara e seus ossos. – James novamente se virou, mas antes que ele fosse eu agarrei seu braço.

_ Não, por favor, não o machuque , solte ele, deixe todos irem. – eu implorava, quase de joelhos, as lágrimas já banhavam meu rosto.

_ Acho que não é uma troca justa. O que eu ganho em troca?- tive uma ideia arriscada, mas era isso ou veria o Edward muito machucado, ou pior.

_ Ganha a mim. Eu nunca mais irei fugir, ficarei com você para sempre, irei com você para todos os lugares que você quiser. – sabia que era loucura, mas não tinha outra opção. James me olhou e por um segundo vi o James por quem me apaixonei, um menino assustado, e apaixonado, é claro que tudo isso era uma fachada, e isso não me abalava mais.

_ NÃO BELLA! – Edward gritava quase chorando também pela minha decisão.

_ Você tá falando sério meu amor? – ele perguntou tocando meu rosto ardido pelo tapa e molhado pelas lágrimas.

_ Sim, você terá a mim, só precisa soltar ele. – seus olhos se escureceram um pouco.

_ Isso não muda o fato de que ele já tocou você e que você fará isso porque acha ama ele, acho melhor resolvermos isso.

Num movimento super rápido James sacou uma arma e atirou na perna de Edward.

_ NÃO! DESGRAÇADO! – me joguei contra James o socando e ele prontamente revidou.

Cai no chão, aproveitei e dei um soco no joelho e James o fazendo cair de joelhos, me levantei e o soquei novamente e acertei meu joelho em seu rosto, ele apontou a arma para mim, e rapidamente a tirei da sua mão apontando para sua cabeça.

Os guardas eram muito lerdos e nem tinha percebido o que estava acontecendo, pois tinham saído da sala, um erro muito estúpido, nem reparei que tinham voltado até que o James gritou.

_ Atira amor, e eles atiram rapidamente na cabeça do seu namoradinho também.

Olhei para onde Edward estava e dois guardas tinham a arma apontada para a cabeça dele. Abaixei minha arma desapontada. As portas se abriram num rompante, aproveitei e atirei nos dois guardas que não conseguiram reagir. Me virei para James mas ele já havia sumido. Atirei no cano onde Edward estava, até o cano quebrar e sai correndo para ele puxando seu rosto para o meu. O pessoal correu para onde eu estava eles que haviam aberto a porta.

_ Desculpa a demora, mas temos más notícias. – Emm falou.

_ Pior do que o Edward baleado e o James ter fugido?- perguntei e olhei para o Edward. – Você está bem?

_ Sim, você está bem? Fiquei tão preocupado. – ele disse acariciando meu rosto, suas mãos ainda acorrentadas.

_ Eu também, desculpa por aquilo, mas não sabia como fazer ele parar, ele ia matar você, e eu não suportaria isso. – disse chorando novamente e ele me beijou.

_ Galera foi mal, mas temos um problema. Acidentalmente a bomba foi acionada e agora temos quatro minutos para sair daqui, nosso avião está lá em cima. Vamos, já chamamos o FBI.

_ Claro me ajudem a levar o Edward. – falei ajudando o Edward a se levantar. Emmett me ajudou segurando o Edward pelo outro braço, um barulho de helicóptero no alto da "fábrica" me fez parar. – Droga, Jazz ajuda aqui, eu vou atrás do James.

_ Não.. – Edward começou a falar.

_ Eu tenho Edward e vocês vão estar logo atrás. Eu só tenho que ir mais rápido, ou ele vai fugir. – falei pegando minha arma e sai correndo, me certificando que eles estavam atrás de mim.

Assim que as escadas terminaram vi que uma pessoa bloqueava a porta pelo outro lado, apliquei toda a minha força e consegui abrir, em surpreendi quando vi Jacob, sem pensar dei um soco no queixo ele cambaleou e eu atirei em sua barriga.

_ Considere uma pequena vingança.

O deixei e corri para o helicóptero, James estava embarcando, atirei, mas a bala estilhaçou a janela do helicóptero ao seu lado ele parou e me olhou.

_ Acabou James, o FBI já está vindo você não tem para onde fugir. – falei apontando a arma para ele.

_ Tudo bem amor você venceu. – ele disse vindo até mim com as mãos erguidas, estranhei, mas não disse nada. – Você vai me prender? – ele disse colocando as mãos juntas nas suas costas. Ele estava muito perto.

_ Eu...- antes que eu pudesse falar algo uma lâmina cortou minha barriga, no mesmo instante a porta abriu.

_ NÃOO! – Edward gritou desesperado. James agilmente tinha conseguido pegar uma faca e me esfaqueado. Abaixei a mão e coloquei onde estava a faca minha roupa já estava banhada pelo meu sangue.

James riu pra mim e virou as costas se afastando, tomei coragem e puxei a faca, não conseguindo sufocar um grito de dor e alívio. Meio zonza taquei a faca na direção de James, a faca passou por um centímetro do lado da sua cabeça, ele me olhou e aproveitando a oportunidade atirei. A bala pegou no ombro, ele gritou e caiu, mas se levantou em seguida.

_ VÃO PRO AVIÃO AGORA! –gritei pro pessoal que me atendeu prontamente, apesar dos protestos do Edward. O avião do FBI já estava vindo a primeira bomba detonou fazendo o chão tremer.

Corri para James o socando, ele se levantou e começou a lutar comigo, me atingindo na barriga, aonde havia sido esfaqueada. Atirei mais uma vez e ele cambaleou até a ponta da "fábrica" se ele caísse era morte certa. O avião agora em cima de nós, jogou uma escada, seria mais rápido ir para ele já que as explosões já estavam começando.

James cambaleou e mais um tremor fez algumas rachaduras no chão. As garotas já tinham subido e agora Jazz subia enquanto uma corda era enviada para subir o Edward que se recusava a me deixar ali. O chão tremeu e foi quebrando justamente onde James estava e muito rapidamente ele caiu no mar. Involuntariamente eu suspirei de alívio, e quando ia correr em direção ao avião outro tremor me interrompeu.

Edward Pov.

Minha cabeça doía. Muito. Escutava alguns zunidos, me mexi um pouco, mas estava muito desconfortável, minhas mãos estavam presas, não conseguia abrir os olhos, minha cabeça parecia girar, quando finalmente consegui abrir os olhos, me vi na sala em que eu e as garotas tínhamos visto o James, me acostumando com a claridade, olhei pra os cantos da sala até que vi James pressionando a Bella na parede beijando ela, meu sangue ferveu na hora.

_ SOLTA ELA! – gritei tentando chamar a atenção dele.

_ Ah que bom agora que você acordou eu posso continuar meu plano original, se bem que gostaria de continuar isso aqui. – James disse me olhando e vindo na minha direção, Bella correu até ele e o derrubou no chão. – Amor você me machucou. – ele disse com uma certa fúria.

James puxou a Bella e bateu em seu rosto fazendo meu sangue ferver novamente.

_ DESGRAÇADO! – gritei tentando me soltar, mas era inútil.

_ Como ele é ousado não acha amor? – James se divertia com aquilo. – Mas sabe ela é minha então posso fazer o que eu bem entender com ela, na hora que eu quiser. Tipo agora. –ele bateu nela novamente, e as lágrimas já banhavam o seu belo rosto, aquelas correntes me deixavam sem poder fazer nada. – Já que você insiste podemos partir para hora em que eu quebro a sua cara e seus ossos. – James novamente veio em minha direção, mas Bella puxou seu braço o virando para ela.

_ Não, por favor, não o machuque , solte ele, deixe todos irem. – ela chorava demais.

_ Acho que não é uma troca justa. O que eu ganho em troca?

_ Ganha a mim. Eu nunca mais irei fugir, ficarei com você para sempre, irei com você para todos os lugares que você quiser. – ela só podia ter enlouquecido.

_ NÃO BELLA! – gritei, pois não poderia suportar perde-la, meus olhos se embaçavam com as lágrimas quando parei para pensar no que James faria com ela.

_ Você tá falando sério meu amor? – ele tocou no seu rosto e fui tomado pela fúria, tinha que me livrar daquelas correntes.

_ Sim, você terá a mim, só precisa soltar ele.

_ Isso não muda o fato de que ele já tocou você e que você fará isso porque acha ama ele, acho melhor resolvermos isso.

Nem consegui piscar, e uma dor forte me irrompeu. James tinha atirado na minha perna, agora sim eu não conseguiria fazer nada.

_ NÃO! DESGRAÇADO! – Bella o socou com fúria, e James revidou.

Os dois lutaram brevemente, até que a Bella o venceu, fazendo o ficar de joelhos a sua frente, enquanto ela o desarmava e apontava a arma para a sua cabeça. Rapidamente os guardas, que tinham acabado de sair voltaram e ficaram cada um de lado meu com uma arma apontada para a minha cabeça.

_ Atira amor, e eles atiram rapidamente na cabeça do seu namoradinho também.

Bella me olhou e abaixou a arma, as portas se abriram e Bella aproveitou e atirou nos dois guardas, James fugiu, Bella atirou no cano em que eu estava preso até ele quebrar, e veio correndo em minha direção e puxou meu rosto. A porta havia sido aberta pelo pessoal, que veio correndo até onde eu estava.

_ Desculpa a demora, mas temos más notícias. – Emmett falou sério.

_ Pior do que o Edward baleado e o James ter fugido?- Bella perguntou irônica. – Você está bem?-ela me olhou me olhando preocupada.

_ Sim, você está bem? Fiquei tão preocupado. –acariciei seu rosto, olhando para o mar de chocolate que eram seus olhos.

_ Eu também, desculpa por aquilo, mas não sabia como fazer ele parar, ele ia matar você, e eu não suportaria isso. – ela voltou a chorar e eu a beijei.

_ Galera foi mal, mas temos um problema. Acidentalmente a bomba foi acionada e agora temos quatro minutos para sair daqui, nosso avião está lá em cima. Vamos, já chamamos o FBI.

_ Claro me ajudem a levar o Edward. – Bella disse me ajudando a levantar, ela parou quando um barulho de helicóptero nos interrompeu. – Droga, Jazz ajuda aqui, eu vou atrás do James.

_ Não.. – comecei a falar, mas é claro que a teimosa da Isabella não me ouviu.

_ Eu tenho Edward e vocês vão estar logo atrás. Eu só tenho que ir mais rápido, ou ele vai fugir. – Bella pegou a arma e correu.

Os garotos me ajudaram a andar, enquanto as garotas iam guiando na frente, demorou um pouco, assim que chegamos vimos um cara caído no chão com um tiro na barriga, olhei para frente a tempo de ver James a esfaqueando.

_ NÃOO! – gritei tentando correr até onde Bella estava, mas não conseguia.

James virou as costas e foi andando de volta para o helicóptero, Bella foi mais rápida. Arrancou a faca e atirou contra ele, que passou muito perto dele, aproveitando Bella atirou, a bala acabou pegando no ombro, mas ele gritou e caiu.

_ VÃO PRO AVIÃO AGORA! –ela gritou para nós, tentei protestar, mas o pessoal já me levava, o avião do FBI já dava pra ser visto, os tremores começaram indicando que a primeira bomba tinha explodido.

Corremos, na medida do possível até o avião, o avião do FBI já tinha chego e nos jogou uma escada, as garotas subiram primeiro, e eu só subiria com a Bella. Ela e James lutaram novamente e ele ficou na ponta da fábrica, o chão quebrou e James caiu no mar, suspirei de alívio, mas isso foi só por um momento, o chão tremeu outra vez e quebrou aonde Bella estava e meu coração falhou, tirei forças do nada e corri a medida do possível até onde ela estava pendurada, segurei sua mão, tentando levanta-la. Tentei piscar para afastar as lágrimas, mas era impossível.

_ Bella, vamos força, você consegue.

_ Não dá Edward eu to muito fraca, perdi muito sangue, não tenho mais forças. – ela disse piscando lentamente como se fosse desmaiar.

_ Não, meu amor, olha pra mim, você não pode me deixar, você ta ouvindo? Não pode. Eu te amo, por favor. – falei implorando enquanto olhava para seus olhos que já derramavam lágrimas.

_ Me desculpa amor, mas eu não consigo mais. Eu te amo. – ela disse, sua mão escorregou da minha e ela fechou os olhos enquanto caia.

_ NÃOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! –gritei tentando pular atrás dela, ela caiu em umas pedras um pouco abaixo da onde eu estava.

Uma mão me impediu de pular, era o Marcos. Uma equipe já tinha entrado e desligado as bombas, e outra já ia para o mar para buscar o James e a Bella.

_ Edward, fique calmo, ela já vai ser levada para o hospital. – apesar de tentar transmitir calma via a aflição em seus olhos. – Agora vá para o avião, ela estará no hospital quando vocês aterrissarem.

Queria dizer não, mas minha perna me traiu, fazendo eu gritar e cair de joelhos, Marcos me ajudou e me levou ao avião, onde todos mantinham a mesma expressão que eu. Uma equipe veio no nosso avião, para tirar a bala da minha perna e o rastreador. Me informaram, só agora, que eu havia sido mordido. A viagem inteira fiquei pensando na Bella, as lágrimas banhavam meu rosto livremente, enquanto eu pensava em não te-la mais.

Chegamos na sede do FBI, ainda estava mancando, mas conseguia andar um pouco, ainda mais quando pensava que era pra ver a Bella, o meu amor, a mulher da minha vida. Só de pensar em viver sem ela, um grande buraco se formava em meu peito. Trocamos de roupa na sede, claro que se fosse por mim já estaríamos no hospital, mas Bella ainda não havia chego. Chegamos no hospital ainda a tempo de ver Bella entrando em uma maca na emergência do hospital.

_ Bella. – tentei segui-la, mas me impediram e novamente me vi impotente. Não poderia fazer nada para salvar a vida da garota que eu amava.

Algum tempo se passou, Marcos estava ali com a gente esperando notícias. Depois do que pareceu muito tempo um médico veio nos dar noticias.

_ Bom, nos estamos nos esforçando, mas a Isabella sofreu um grande impacto na cabeça, ela bateu com muita força, ainda não conseguimos ter certeza do que realmente aconteceu, os exames já foram feitos e os resultados ficarão prontos daqui a pouco, mas preciso que vocês saibam que é 90% de chance dela ter alguma sequela, pode ser qualquer coisa, o seu cérebro está bem inchado e ela está em coma induzido, iremos acordando ela conforme seu melhoramento. Vocês já podem entrar no quarto.

Era muita informação para associar, entrei primeiro no quarto e vi uma pequena figura no centro da cama, ela estava imóvel e parecia muito frágil, todos falaram algo e saíram me deixando sozinho com ela, o que eu agradeci mentalmente.

_ Oi meu amor. – eu disse me sentando ao seu lado e acariciando seu rosto. – Nunca uma pessoa tão pequena me deu tanto susto sabia? – falei sorrindo, feliz de estar ao seu lado, seu rosto tinha alguns arranhões e umas manchas roxas. – Por favor, volte pra mim, eu te amo meu anjo, sinto sua falta. E acredite, queria muito estar conversando com você sobre meu ataque de ciúmes irreparável. – dei uma fraca risada e a porta abriu, era o médico.

_ Me desculpe, mas o tempo de visita acabou e precisamos fazer mais alguns exames.

_ Tudo bem. – me virei pra ela novamente. – Eu volto depois meu amor, eu te amo. – beijei a sua testa e sai.

Esperamos mais um monte, convenci o pessoal ir pra casa, descansar e voltar pela manhã. Eu ligaria se alguma coisa acontecesse. Eu e Marcos ficamos na sala de espera, até que o médico veio nos informar que o inchaço no cérebro de Bella já estava diminuindo.

_ O corpo do James ainda não foi encontrado, tá ficando tarde amanhã eles voltam com as buscas. – Marcos me disse após receber uma ligação.

.

.

Se passou uma semana, e Bella ainda continuava no mesmo estado, o inchaço no cérebro não existia mais, mas haviam outras complicações. Passava maior tempo na capela, rezando, já que não podia ficar muito tempo com a Bella. O pessoal revezava o tempo entre aqui e a nossa casa, para poderem descansar, eu ia pra lá só pra tomar banho, por mim tomava aqui no hospital, mas eles não concordavam e me arrastavam pra casa.

Estava voltando da capela, quando Marcos junto com o médico me encontraram, para informar que a Bella seria tirada do coma, imediatamente liguei para o pessoal avisando, ele viriam em uns trinta minutos mais ou menos

_ É algo incrível, quase ninguém se recupera tão rápido assim, com certeza ela é uma garota forte. – o médico disse.

_ Muito forte. – disse sorrindo verdadeiramente pela primeira vez em algum tempo.

_ Boas notícias, o corpo do James foi finalmente encontrado. O estranho é que estava na floresta ali perto, inconsciente. – fiquei com um pé atrás, mas deixei isso de lado.

O pessoal chegou, ficamos conversando animadamente, até que o médico nos chamou para ficar no quarto, pois a qualquer momento ela acordaria. Entramos e esperamos uns dez minutos, até que aqueles olhos mais lindos do mundo se abriram.

Bella piscou demoradamente e olhou para todos na sala.

_ Isabella, tudo bem? – ela apenas piscou e balançou a cabeça negativamente.

_ O que aconteceu? Aonde eu estou? – ela perguntou confusa, olhando para todos.

_ Você está no hospital, você bateu a cabeça com muita força. Você não lembra? – ela balançou a cabeça negativamente de novo.

_ Tudo bem Bella, foi uma grande queda. – falei me aproximando.

_ Você é médico também? – e foi ali que me vi novamente aonde estava há algumas horas. Em desespero total.- Quer dizer você é muito novo pra isso, todos são.

Todos se olharam, e o médico apenas assentiu, pediu licença para a Bella e nos tirou da sala.

_ Como ela pode não se lembrar doutor? – Alice perguntou.

_ Essa é uma sequela da queda, quer dizer da batida.

_ E é muito sério? – todos começaram a perguntar coisas e o doutor a explicar, até que eu encontrei minha voz e perguntei.

_ Ela vai recuperar a memória?

_ Isso é muito relativo. O cérebro de cada um é diferente, ou seja não podemos nos basear em outros casos pra saber do dela, ela pode se lembrar amanhã, como pode se lembrar daqui a anos, ou ...

_ Nunca lembrar. – disse completando e ele assentiu.

_ O melhor agora é não forçar nada, deixe ela viver normalmente, não deixe ela voltar pra vida antiga, deixe ela viver uma nova e ver se ela sente alguma mudança.

_ Eu vou coloca-la numa faculdade, deixar uns tempos pra ela se acostumar. – Marcos falou e nos olhou. – Vocês vão ter que ficar um tempo sem vê-la. Com licença. – ele disse enquanto saia pra atender o telefone.

O médico saiu junto, me deixei cair na cadeira enquanto passava as mãos pelo meu rosto, como viveria sem ela?

_ Garotos, eu sei que é uma má hora, mas temos um problema. – Marcos disse quando voltou.

_ Qual? – Jazz perguntou.

_ O corpo do James sumiu.

.

.

.

.

.

.

N/A: Olaaaaá! Eu nem demorei dessa vez vai, fui bem rapidinha, acho que por isso devo ganhar reviews, por favor né gente várias pessoas lendo a fic e só um comentário por capítulo, isso me deixa bem chateada hein, só posto em consideração aos que comentam. E já decidi a segunda temporada vai ser postada apenas no .br aonde eu posto a história também. Mas chega de bronca vamos falar do cap, bem grandinho esse né? Cheio de noticias e novidades, então comentem, vamos lá.

_Agradecimentos à __**DreamerdosMinos**__**.**_

Comentem e eu volto logo ;)


	14. Capítulo 12

Capítulo 12- A volta

Edward POV.

Hoje faziam exatos dois meses que não via a Bella, as únicas notícias que eu tive foi que ela estava fazendo faculdade de literatura na NYU*, tinha sido liberada do hospital duas semanas depois da nossa visita. O corpo de James ainda não havia sido encontrado, e cada dia me preocupava mais, o que havia acontecido com ele? Ninguém fazia a menor ideia, e todos estavam empenhados em descobrir.

Minha equipe tinha trabalhado em mais um caso, tínhamos acabado de resolver, nada muito sério, e eu sentia saudades da Bella cada segundo do dia, tinha pego uma foto dela e colocado no meu quarto, assim poderia olhar para ela e tentar diminuir a saudade. Tudo me lembrava ela, e não poder tê-la aqui comigo só podia ser um tipo de castigo por algo que fiz no passado.

Marcos insistia que eu precisava descansar e me divertir, mas eu precisava mesmo da Bella, ela era meu melhor remédio.

Bella POV.

Gritos, tiros, explosões e rostos desconhecidos. Isso é tudo com que eu tenho sonhado desde que acordei naquele hospital, há dois meses. Tudo tinha sido tão confuso, primeiro acordei sem me lembrar de nada da minha vida, vi pessoas estranhas, que ninguém me explicou quem eram e era óbvio que médicos eles não eram. Depois de um tempo, um senhor da polícia, eu acho, veio me contar o que aconteceu.

Eu tinha acabado de me mudar, meus pais haviam morrido há uns três anos e fui morar com minha tia em Paris, estava esperando mais um ano para entrar na faculdade, já que tinha quase vinte anos, eu e minha tia íamos nos mudar para os EUA, mas ela acabou morrendo ao sofrer um infarto após ser assaltada na rua, e como sou muita azarada, assim que cheguei nos EUA sofri um acidente de carro voltando da faculdade aonde eu tinha acabado de me inscrever.

_ Bella! – Ângela bateu na minha porta me obrigando a levantar.

Ang era minha colega de quarto, nós nos conhecemos quando eu me mudei e viramos melhores amigas, bem rápido, ela era o tipo de pessoa que você gosta logo de cara, é calma, não gosta de ficar indo em festas e baladas, não se mete na minha vida e nem fica me perguntando sobre meu passado, o que eu realmente agradeço.

Levantei e fui me arrumar, assim que tava pronta sai do quarto e dei de cara com a Ang me olhando.

_ Pesadelo de novo? – ela perguntou arqueando a sua sobrancelha.

_ Sim, aquele mesmo de novo, eu gritei?

_ Um pouco, sobre o que mesmo é o seu sonho?

_ Pessoas estranhas gritando pra mim, sangue, tiros.

_ E você nunca viu essas pessoas do seu sonho? – ela me perguntou e eu estranhei a sua curiosidade.

_ Não Ang, porque esse interesse todo?

_ Nada, só curiosidade. – ela disse sorrindo e saiu.

Pensei nas pessoas do meu sonho, e só conseguia ver rostos desfocados, a não ser por um sorriso sádico que me arrepiava de medo só de pensar, e também de dois olhos verdes que me faziam querer conhecer seus donos, eram olhos penetrantes e que também me faziam me arrepiar, só que de um jeito bom, ri com esse pensamento, fazendo Ang me olhar. Apenas balancei a cabeça e ela decidiu me ignorar.

_ Quais suas aulas de hoje? – ela me perguntou enquanto pegava seus livros.

_ Tenho literatura estrangeira nos dois primeiros horários e prova no terceiro.

_ Hmmm, então tá livre no almoço?

_ Sim, porque?

_ Uma amiga me indicou um ótimo restaurante, vamos?

_ Claro, vamos sim, depois topa um cineminha?- perguntei olhando pra ela.

_ Claro, vai que encontramos algum gato por lá. – ela disse piscando e rindo, ri com ela e saímos pra aula.

.

.

.

A prova tava um pouco difícil, minha cabeça doía. Sai do prédio e fui em direção ao dormitório trocar de roupa e ir até o restaurante que Ang tinha falado.

Coloquei uma calça jeans, uma blusa preta justinha e decidi fazer o que não fazia há algum tempo. Me maquiar. Passei um pouco de rímel, pó e blush e um gloss clarinho, soltei os cabelos deixando eles caírem em ondas pelas minhas costas. Eu não sabia o porquê, mas tava com uma vontade de me arrumar, de repente encontrava alguém no cinema mesmo como Ang disse, apesar de achar difícil. Terminei, peguei minha bolsa, meu celular e sai, telefonando para Ang logo em seguida, ela me explicou aonde era o restaurante e peguei um táxi.

Cheguei no restaurante em poucos minutos e Ang já estava lá me esperando em uma mesa no centro do restaurante, que não tinha muita gente. Fui em direção à ela que não me viu, pois estava de costas para mim.

_Oi Ang. – disse sorrindo me sentando de frente para ela.

_ Bella, já ia te ligar para saber se você tava chegando. Gostou do restaurante? – ela perguntou olhando em volta.

_ Gostei, bem aconchegante, vamos ver se a comida é boa também, já pediu alguma coisa? – perguntei apontando para o cardápio que ela segurava.

_ Não, só dei uma olhada, aqui outro pra você. –ela disse me passando outro.

_ Deixa eu ver...- disse virando a página, a porta do restaurante abriu fazendo barulho e eu olhei para cima ver as pessoas que tinham chego.

Eram cinco pessoas com a idade mais ou menos igual a minha, três garotos e duas garotas, que assim que entraram me viram e todos ficaram parados me olhando com uma expressão de choque, era estranho, pois sentia uma familiaridade enorme com eles, apesar de não reconhecer os rosto. Olhei para cada um, até que cheguei no último, e dois olhos verdes maravilhosos me prenderam, eles eram tão familiares. Ang viu minha expressão e seguiu o olhar para onde eu mantinha o olhar. Uma das garotas falou algo, que tirou os outros do breve transe, e assim eles foram se sentar em uma das mesas do canto do restaurante. O garoto do cabelo cobre ainda me olhava, seus olhos não desgrudavam do meu, e eu me sentia segura de um modo que eu não sabia explicar, e de um modo que eu nunca havia me sentido.

Ang me olhou e antes que ela pudesse falar algo, alguém me puxou pelo pescoço.

_ NINGUÉM SE MEXE OU ELA MORRE! – um cara me segurava pelo pescoço e apontava uma arma para minha cabeça. Todos ficaram no maior silencio, os cinco que estavam no canto se levantaram e ficaram com feições muito estranhas.

Ele foi me levando até o caixa, e me ameaçou para que o cara do caixa o abrisse, ele pegou o dinheiro e foi me arrastando para a saída dos fundos. E do nada algumas coisas vieram a minha cabeça, tipo um modo de defesa, e eu simplesmente obedeci.

Pisei com força no pé do assaltante que largou o meu pescoço, me virei o socando, fazendo com que a mão da arma "relaxasse". Ele tentou me atacar, mas desviei, e em seguida dei uma joelhada em suas costelas, ele acabou se abaixando , aproveitei e dei outra joelhada, dessa vez no seu rosto, ele já meio zonzo , se levantou e me apontou a arma, e eu prontamente o desarmei.

_ Mas quem é você? – o cara perguntou caindo de joelhos.

A pergunta dele fez várias coisas virem em minha cabeça. James, meus pais, FBI, minha equipe, zumbies, treino, tiros, luta, meu sonho, Marcos, Jasper, Emmett, Rosalie, Alice e finalmente Edward.

_ Isabella Swan, agente do FBI. – respondi o socando de novo fazendo- o cair.

De repente Marcos entrou no restaurante, sorrindo e vindo em minha direção.

_ É bom ter você de volta Agente Swan, todos sentimos a sua falta.

_ É bom estar de volta Marcos, esse tempo todo sem nenhuma lembrança, com todos os sonhos, sem entender nada, era no mínimo frustrante. Você que vai prender ele?- perguntei já estranhando pois geralmente outro agente que prendia os "caras maus". – Espera como você chegou aqui tão rápido, e porque você ta sozinho?

_ Calma Bella, uma pergunta de cada vez. – ele disse rindo e me juntei a ele. – Isso tudo foi uma operação, depois que James caiu lá da fábrica, outras bombas estouraram e você caiu e bateu a cabeça, acordou sem memória e o médico nos auxiliou a mandar você para uma rotina diferente, então mandamos a Agente Ângela Weber infiltrada para cuidar de você. – ele disse apontando para a Ang que veio até nós. – Combinamos com o Agente Newton para criarmos essa cena para que desse jeito você pudesse lembrar.

O "assaltante" se levantou e rindo disse.

_ Caramba, você é muito forte, mas é bom saber que isso ajudou a trazer você de volta. – eu apenas ri junto e assenti.

_ Me desculpe Bella, mas você sabe como é o trabalho de disfarce. – Ang disse segurando minhas mãos.

_ Tudo bem Ang, muito obrigada por cuidar de mim tão bem durante esse tempo. – falei a abraçando.

_ Quanto a sua equipe, os trouxe aqui pois achei que eles não iriam querer perder isso. – Marcos disse e apontou para aonde eles estavam, ainda na frente da sua mesa, me olhando.

Marcos ia continuar a falar, mas ignorei e fui em direção a eles. As garotas vieram me abraçar, e começaram a chorar não aguentei e chorei junto.

_ Calma meninas, agora eu to aqui. –disse tentando convencer mais a mim do que a elas.

Sai do seu abraço em direção ao abraço dos garotos, que quase me deixaram sem ar. Parei em frente ao Edward que me encarava com seu lindo sorriso, e seus olhos apaixonantes, sem pensar me atirei nos seus braços, ele me abraçava tão forte, que comecei a chorar pensando em todo esse tempo em que fiquei sem isso. Me separei dele, mas sem perder tempo selei nossos lábios. E assim nos beijamos apaixonadamente, tentando recuperar o tempo perdido, nos separamos deixando apenas nossas testas encostadas.

_ Eu senti tanto a sua falta meu amor. –Edward disse me olhando.

_ Bom, agora eu percebi que eu senti a sua, na verdade agora que eu lembrei. – nós rimos.- Sabe o que eu quero? – falei me virando para todos.

_ O que? – perguntaram em coro.

_ Ir para casa. Urgentemente. E é claro ter aquela conversa com você. – falei apontando para o Edward que apenas levantou as mãos em sinal de rendição e riu.

Fomos para os carros e assim que entramos na rua da nossa casa já me senti melhor, chegamos, saímos do carro e com Edward ao meu lado entrei na casa da qual não entrava há um bom tempo. Como eu sentia falta daquilo tudo. Nos sentamos e ficamos conversando, e foi ai que eu soube que eu não poderia ser mais feliz, do que aqui junto com a minha "família".

.

.

.

.

.

.

*New York University

N/A: Não me matem, por favooooor. Eu sei que demorei, mas tenho boas explicações. Há quase um mês mais ou menos eu comecei a trabalhar de verdade o dia inteiro e algumas vezes no sábado também, então geralmente só tenho domingo pra descansar, e quando chego do trabalho só tenho tempo de tomar banho, comer e dormir, e sempre que sentava pra escrever acabava adiando por falta de ideias boas. O capítulo não ficou o que eu esperava, mas me digam o que acharam por favor. Lembrando que esse é o último, e que depois desse teremos o epílogo. Ninguém comentou no último capítulo, portanto ficou mais que decidido que a segunda temporada será postada apenas no .br, quem quiser acompanhar, é só ler lá.

Volto logo com o epílogo.


	15. Epílogo

Epílogo

Estar em casa era maravilhoso. Ainda mais com meus amigos ao meu lado e meu namorado me paparicando todo dia. Com certeza isso era o paraíso, pelo menos para mim era. Iria voltar ao trabalho em dois dias, eu sentia tanta falta do trabalho, que trinta minutos depois de ter chego em casa eu já estava treinando com Edward, apesar dos seus protestos.

A única coisa que me preocupava era James. Ninguém sabia onde ele estava, e isso fazia com que toda a segurança e todo o alívio que eu havia sentido no momento em que ele caiu da fábrica fosse embora. Ficava pensando todos os minutos aonde ele poderia estar e se ele estava vivo, todas as minhas preocupações iam embora quando eu via a pessoa perfeita que estava comigo, que me acordava todos os dias com muitos beijos e carinhos, que me olhava com certa devoção- exagerada eu diria- que fazia eu me esquecer de tudo com apenas um toque, um olhar. Edward me acalmava, ele era o melhor de todos os remédios.

Um toque no meu ombro me fez despertar. Olhei para cima e vi Alice me olhar com olhos curiosos.

_ Que foi anã?- perguntei, rindo em seguida om a cara que ela fez com o apelido que recém tínhamos colocado nela.

_ Só vim avisar que nós vamos às compras e em seguida no salão de beleza.

_ Por quê? – reclamei já imaginando o dia infernal que seria.

_ Porque eu e a Rose queremos e também porque a noite temos um jantar mais chique do FBI, o traje é social, e como você não corta o cabelo nem faz as unhas há meses irmos ao salão é uma ótima opção.

_ Jura? Eu nem sabia desse jantar. – falei estranhando.

_ Coisa de última hora. Então vamos? – Rose perguntou já me puxando pela mão, nem ouvindo minha resposta.

Contra gosto entrei no banco traseiro do carro e fomos para o shopping. Chegamos e é claro as garotas com os olhos brilhando foram para as lojas mais caras.

.

.

.

Depois de duas horas e algumas sacolas, nós estávamos no salão, minhas unhas já estavam feitas e agora meus cabelos eram tratados, foi tirado um pouco do comprimento e depois de seco meu cabelo foi preso em um coque torcidinho. Logo após a maquiadora veio e fez um trabalho incrível, meus olhos estavam bem escuros enquanto minha boca continha apenas um gloss clarinho. Enquanto eu já estava pronta, as garotas mal tinham começado a fazer as unhas. Elas me ajudaram a escolher o vestido e me convenceram a colocar ali mesmo.

Depois de uns quinze minutos eu estava pronta. Eu estava com um vestido vermelho que ia até o joelho, uma fita preta marcava minha cintura, mas o diferencial era o "decote". Nos pés usava um sapato preto com um laço na ponta, simplesmente maravilhoso. Terminei de me arrumar e fui ver as garotas e depois de muitos elogios, elas me convenceram a ir para casa já que elas iriam demorar muito, estranhei mais ainda, mas como não tava com a mínima vontade de ficar esperando fui para casa deixando as sacolas com as garotas. Peguei um táxi e depois de vinte minutos estava em casa e tudo estava escuro. Pela vigésima vez nesse dia eu estava estranhando o que estava acontecendo.

Abri a porta lentamente e quase cai para trás quando vi do que se tratava. A casa estava com todas as luzes apagadas e a iluminação era feita por algumas velas espalhadas pela sala, bem no centro continha uma mesa com dois lugares, uma música calma tocava e Edward caminhava lentamente para mim com um terno que o deixava ainda mais perfeito, e com uma rosa na mão.

_ Srta. Swan devo dizer que a senhorita está fabulosa, gostaria de me dar a honra desta dança? – ele perguntou me entregando a rosa.

_ Com certeza, senhor Cullen. - falei já sendo tomada por seus firmes braços.

Dançamos um pouco em silêncio, apenas apreciando a companhia um do outro.

_ Porque tudo isso?- perguntei curiosa olhando em seus olhos.

_ Nós nunca tivemos um encontro de verdade, então aqui está. Vamos comer?

Apenas assenti, com um enorme sorriso nos lábios. Edward puxou a cadeira para eu sentar, e foi para o outro lado pegando uma garrafa de vinho.

_ Aceita?

_ Só um pouquinho. Não sabia que você bebia.

_ Só em ocasiões especiais. – ele disse dando uma piscadinha depois.

Comemos e conversamos animadamente por algum tempo, lembrando de algumas coisas, planejando outras, tudo estava ótimo.

Edward me puxou para dançar novamente e ficamos assim por mais alguns minutos.

_ Você é perfeita. – ele me disse olhando profundamente em meus olhos e em seguida me beijando.

O que começou de forma calma, acabou se transformando em algo urgente, que nos levou a deitar no sofá e aproveitar mais os beijos. Quando as coisas começaram a esquentar ainda mais, Edward parou.

_ Acho melhor a gente fazer isso com calma, do jeito certo. - ele disse me fazendo ficar confusa. - Vem cá. - ele me puxou me levando pelas escadas e finalmente para o seu quarto.

Edward abriu a porta e eu fiquei admirada, mais velas iluminavam o local enquanto a cama estava coberta por várias pétalas de rosas vermelhas.

_ Você merece uma "primeira vez" memorável.

_ Edward eu... – ele tinha me deixado sem palavras.

_ Shii... Não precisa falar nada. – em seguida me beijou novamente, de uma forma extremamente apaixonada.

Ele me colocou na cama, sem desgrudar nossos lábios, ficamos algum tempo apenas nos beijando. As coisas ficaram mais aceleradas e urgentes, Edward tirou seu terno e sua camisa e em seguida meu vestido era arremessado para o outro lado do quarto. Soltei meus cabelos, e corei quando vi que Edward me fitava intensamente, com o desejo transbordando em seus olhos.

Ele voltou a me beijar, enquanto suas mãos exploravam meu corpo, as minhas mãos que estavam nos seus cabelos foram parar no cós da sua calça ajudando Edward a retira-la. Edward voltou sua atenção para o meu corpo, parando com suas mãos em meus seios, os apertando me fazendo arquear as costas e gemer pedindo mais. Ele foi até o fecho do sutiã e o abriu jogando ele para longe, mais uma vez ele parou para me admirar e mais uma vez corei.

_ Você é tão linda. – ele disse beijando meu pescoço.

Seus beijos quentes desceram até meus seios, eu não tinha mais medo, meu corpo queria isso, eu queria isso. Eu estava com alguém que eu realmente amava, e que me amava também.

Edward beijou e chupou meus seios me fazendo gemer cada vez mais seu nome e o querer cada vez mais seus toques.

Edward continuou com suas caricias, até que suas mãos pararam na minha calcinha.

_ Você tem certeza disso? – ele perguntou com certo cuidado.

_ Sim. Nunca tive tanta certeza de algo.

_ Eu te amo tanto. – ele me disse depositando leves beijos nos meus lábios.

_ E eu também, te amo muito. – respondi me deixando levar, me deixando ser amada.

E assim passamos a noite, nos amando como dois amantes. Afinal, éramos isso. Amantes, amigos, apenas dois jovens apaixonados. Edward era o melhor de mim, eu sabia que com ele nada mais seria igual, tudo seria melhor.

Dormimos tranquilamente, um no aconchego do corpo do outro.

.

.

Acordei no meio da noite com o telefone tocando. Olhei para o relógio e constatei que eram quatro horas da manhã, nem conferi quem era apenas atendi.

_Alo? – perguntei sonolenta.

Não houve resposta, apenas uma respiração pesada do outro lado era ouvida, e de repente uma risada maléfica foi dada na mesma hora em que um raio estourava no céu dando início a uma tempestade, a ligação caiu, mas não sem me deixar na certeza de que ele ainda estava vivo e que ainda iria voltar.

N/A: Então esse é o final da primeira temporada. Espero que vocês tenham gostado, quem gostou, mas não comentou nada ou até mesmo quem comentou, já adianto novamente que a segunda temporada, ainda sem nome definido, será publicado apenas no Nyah. Então quem quiser em acompanhe por lá.

Roupa da Bella: teenagers_agents_epílogo/set?id=80115137

Muito obrigada para quem me acompanhou durante esse tempo.


End file.
